Is It Love or Is It Hate?
by ChibiMaru
Summary: Kagome, a nineteen (I am soo sorry, i need to change her age, it just works out better) year old girl lives in a village full of humans... but the problem is she isn't a human... she wants to find her past... but when she runs into a demon lord...
1. The Real Me

Chapter 1: The Real Me

A young girl at the age of nineteen walked past her brother's room. She peered inside to see that he was fast asleep. She smirked and went inside to change her clothes from the day's work. She put on a fresh clean kimono that was midnight blue with stars covered on her sleeves. She walked out into the garden to see that everyone in the village had gone to bed except the guards that were guarding the front gates. The girl walked up to the gate to be stopped by one of guards.

"This is no time to be going out into the forest, Miss."

"But I left my obi out there... and my kimono is all loose."

"But, it is dangerous out there this time of night, we shall find it in the morning for you."

"I need it now."

"Please, we will assure you that we will find it tomorrow."

The girl was getting tired of this; she needed her sword that she left out there. She hated lying to the guards for it was not proper for a woman to have a sword. The girl flexed her claws.

"I said I need it now."

"But Miss, there are demons out there, they could devour you in an instant."

"Then let them." The girl's claws gave a greenish glow as she raised it up to the man that was in front of her.

"W-what is that?"

"This? This is poison and can kill you faster than you can even blink."

The man shifted, as he knew that this was not a mere mortal.

"Now, will you open the gate? And not speak this to anyone, or I will kill you."

"Y-yes... Miss."

The man opened the gate and let the girl pass. He watched in astonishment at the speed she was running at.

The girl ran out near the lake and sat down in relief that her sword was still there. She went over to the water and looked at her reflection; she suddenly splashed the water with great force that the still lake moved. She hated the way she looked, she never knew who her parents were for they had left her with humans... she did not know who she was.

"I hate pretending to be human...!" She touched her forehead and the concealment spell broke showing her true features. Her human parents had given her that spell for every single person in the village hated demons. Her hair was black with streaks of white and red here and there. She had two dark purple line marks on her cheeks as well as her arms. Finally, she had a purple crescent mark on her forehead that faced up.

She looked up instantly once she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Show yourself." She said coldly.

A man popped out of the bushes and he sat down next to her.

"What do you want, Kouga?"

"Awe come on Kagome! What's wrong now?"

"I see you every night and you always insist that I come with you and join your wolf clan."

"Why won't you come with me and leave these filthy humans?"

"B-because!"

"Why?"

"You don't even know who I am... I don't even know who I am!"

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what you are. You are fine the way you are."

"But I want to know who I am, Kouga!!"

"Kagome..."

"I don't even know that my real name is Kagome."

"Well..."

"See! You don't know!"

Kagome stood up and went to go lean against a tree. She had felt that someone was watching the two.

"Kouga, it would be best if you leave."

"Why?"

"I have some company, so please go and I will see you tomorrow."

"B-but..."

"For me, please?"

"Okay... see you later."

"Thanks..."

"Come out, Sango... Miroku."

"Good evening Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he kissed her knuckles.

"Hello, Lady Kagome."

"Why do you guys always call me Lady Kagome. You know I hate it! Are you trying to annoy me?!"

"Yes, Kagome!" Sango chirped.

Kagome ran over to hug her friends.

"You guys are the only true friends I have... you two accept me for who I am, not because I am a demon but the real me... some people can't accept it... like the villagers, they see me as some kind of weird human... or they see through me and know that I am a demon."

"Kagome, you are not weird! Just because you are a demon, it doesn't matter! We love you for who you are!" Sango shouted.

"... I wonder why... if I am a fox demon... then how come I don't have a tail?"

"Well, that is very simple, Kagome. The concealment spell took and erased your tail... that is why you don't have one... it should grow back within one hundred years." Miroku answered.

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"How do you two know so much?"

"We... just know. Miroku and I know a lot about demons."

Kagome looked up at the sky and she felt the sun rising.

"I should get back before my mother and father yell at me again for going out in the night. Bye Sango... bye Miroku." Kagome stood up and left the two alone.

"Will she ever find her past...?" Sango asked.

"I don't know... but the only thing we know is that she is not from the human world..."

"Yeah..." Sango twitched a little when she felt a hand on her butt. She whacked Miroku with her boomerang and he fell unconscious on the floor.

"Don't touch me!"

"M-my dear... why would you hurt me so...?"

"Oh, shut up, Miroku!"

The Next Day

Kagome put her concealment spell on and as she was walking out into the village, people stared at her holding up their gardening utensils.

Her little brother, Sota came up to her and looked at her with rage in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of all of this, Sota?"

"T-the villagers..." Sota pointed to the God tree and there, pinned to the tree were her parents.

"What are they doing?!"

"A little girl had spotted you in your demon form... she saw your markings... so she went to the priest..." Kagome looked at her parent's fate. They were still alive, she could hear light breathing. Every single villager looked at her for they did not see her as a demon.

"You humans shall pay for what you have done to my parent's fate... they have done nothing wrong but take me in as a child." Kagome touched her forehead and she transformed into her demonic form. She was no longer wearing her kimono but a black and white outfit that her real parents had left behind, it was a black top that cut off at the shoulders, at the bottom was a loosely cut skrit that reached her knees with a black transparent scarf that hanged all the way from her waist to her ankles. Her long hair wrapped delicately into a low ponytail. Her feet, now covered with black boots.

"I never meant to hurt anyone for I did not for the past sixteen years, but now you have gone too far... I loved every single one you!" Kagome shed a few tears and she charged at the priest, he couldn't get away for Kagome was way to fast. She grabbed him by the neck and as he looked at her, he saw tears rapidly coming down her face. Her fingers turned green and everyone stood in silence as she killed the priest.

"Let my parents free, Seiko." Kagome looked at the young girl that had snitched on her.

"K-kagome..." Sota ran to his sister's side.

"Do not go near her, Sota!" One of the villagers yelled.

"Big sister!"

"Sota... take care of mother and father... when they wake up... tell them that I have gone to find my real parents... for I do not belong here..."

Kagome looked at the villagers who looked at her with fear in their eyes.

"NO! Please, Kagome, don't go!"

"I cannot live here when I must live with the eyes of hatred always following me." She looked coldly at the villagers.

"I must go, Sota." Kagome gave him a hug and a kiss.

"NO! Don't go!" Sota's tears stained the dirt floor, he held onto his sister tightly.

"Sota... be a good boy, and stay..." Kagome unwrapped his arms from and walked out of her home.

"I am a demon, not a weak human such as you." Kagome said coldly as she left.

She had walked towards where Sango and Miroku's home was.

Tears had sprung from her face as she was leaving, but she wouldn't allow anymore to fall, she was now on her own.

As she was walking she all of sudden felt weak and her vision started to get blurry.


	2. New Encounters

Thank you sooo much for the reveiws! I really appreciate it! I love you all! Thanks to:

DudettRin101

Candycorn Anime

Sakura Ineko

Inuyasha'smistress

Thanks so much! Love you all!

Disclaimer: As you can see... I still don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: New Encounters

"Kagome! What happened? Your concealment spell is gone!" Sango cried as she saw her friend coming into the village.

"I... I... someone found out that... I am a demon and they told the priest... and they almost killed my parents..." Kagome trembled.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Please, Sango... I will never fit in... after all... my parents did leave me... maybe they never loved me and I was a mistake in their lives..."

"No! That's not true, Kagome!"

"I just need to face it... I was never wanted to be in this world."

"Kagome, stop! You are going to fit in! You are the most beautiful and kindest demon I have ever met! Please don't deny it."

Kagome left Sango's embrace and walked off a little further away, she looked up at the skies and saw all of the birds singing. She couldn't take it anymore, she wasn't born to be a human, and she wasn't born to hide her true self. Kagome turned and looked at Sango straight in the eyes.

"Sango... I am going to leave these lands and find my real home, I want to find my past, I can't just sit around and not find it, I have to Sango... it's the only way that I could know why my parents left me..."

"Kagome... please don't leave us..."

"Sango... you have a village to take care of... you are the lord's daughter and you must fulfill your duties or you might get kicked out like that other girl from the other village... she left her duties and was kicked out of the family."

"I don't care about those duties! I want you to be here with Miroku and I. We can live together and we will find happiness along the way! Don't go, Kagome!"

Kagome hugged Sango and she ran off.

"NO! KAGOME! PLEASE!"

"Sango, tell Miroku that I have gone to find my past... I will see you soon, Sango! Please stay and keep your duties as the lord's first daughter!"

Kagome's eyes were bright and filled with happiness now. She knew what she was going to do. This was the right thing for her.

As Kagome was walking through the forest she had noticed a man in a red kimono looking at a woman in miko clothes. He had a sword stretched and the woman had her bow and arrows ready to be fired.

"I will not let you go free, Inuyasha! I will never rest in piece until I see that you are no longer walking the land of the living!" The woman yelled.

"Heh, I want the same for you, Kikyo."

The two stared intently at each other and when Kagome moved a little bit, the two turned around and stared at Kagome.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Kikyo said.

"I... was just passing by."

"Just passing by? You seemed like you were spying on us." The man turned and looked at Kikyo.

"Shut up, Kikyo. Let the girl talk." Kagome noticed that the man was a half demon, she had heard of him before. He was the half brother of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Well... I am just traveling to get information... of... my past... that's all."

"Heh. Whatever just continue your stupid journey." Said Inuyasha. As he was turning he saw a pink and white arrow coming towards him.

"You shall die this time, Inuyasha!" He tried to whip out his sword as fast as he could but the arrow was zooming straight at his heart.

Kagome saw the horror, she wanted to help this half demon. Kagome pulled her arm back just like Kikyo did when she had fired the arrow. Kagome concentrated and a black and red bow and arrow appeared. She fired it and the arrow split Kikyo's arrow in two. Kagome's arrow stopped right in front of Kikyo's face. Kikyo stood in shock, her sacred arrow was stopped by a demon's arrow. Kagome closed her hand slowly and the arrow disappeared.

"I am sorry... but you can not kill a heir to the throne of the Western Lands." Inuyasha looked at her in astonishment. This girl, she had great power and she knew that he was related to the lord of the Western Lands.

"You witch! You had just ruined my chance of ever killing Inuyasha!"

"You can not kill him."

"I don't care if he is the heir of lord Inutashio!"

Kagome looked into Kikyo's cold eyes, she knew that there was a grudge between the two. She gave the two one last glance and left the two alone.

'I am such an idiot! I should have just kept walking and ignore the two! I should have them kill each other! I am sooo stupid!' Kagome thought as she kept on walking.

"You were saved this time, Inuyasha. I will come back for you! I promise you that shall never walk the face of earth again! I will forever despise you for what you have done to me! You will pay!" With that said Kikyo ran back to her village.

Inuyasha had to know the name of the girl that had just saved him. She looked like an angel with her black and red hair with streaks of white here and there.

He followed her scent but he couldn't find her. She had concealed it somehow. So he decided to take a quick rest. He sat down and started to think what would have happened if Kikyo's arrow really shot him. Would he have really died then and there? Or would he survive to kill Kikyo?

Kagome stared at the sky as she recalled everything that happened. She sat on the tree thinking everything through but as soon as she knew it, sleep overcame her and she sat still against the top of the highest tree sleeping peacefully.

Meanwhile

A demon lord looked around his lands when he noticed his brother and that mortal, Kikyo fighting.

'They are never going to kill each other... they are such idiots.' He thought to himself.

He had seen the girl that saved his stupid half brother's life. Who was she? She had so much control over her powers.

Soon, he noticed his brother's scent and went down to kill him.

'Little brother, you are going to die once and for all, I will be the only one allowed to kill you.'

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw his brother coming towards him with his poison dripping down.

Well, I hope that didn't sound as bad. I will try to update as soon as possible! Please reveiw!


	3. A Brother's Disgraceful Past

Hi! How are you all? I hope you all are doing fantastic. I thank you soooo much for the reviews! Thanks to:

ra

Inuyasha'smistress- to answer your question about Kagome getting weak and blurry.... well I was just trying to describe how hard it was for Kagome to be leaving... and how much it hurt her for leaving the place that she had grown up in... I hope that kind of answered your question.... sorry you got confused!

crypticgoddess

Archangel Rhapsody

Candycorn Anime

Now on to the story! Yep... I still don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 3: A Brother's Disgraceful Past

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly as he recognized a certain scent. Sesshomaru's speed was increasing as he got closer to his little brother.

"This time I and I only I will you, not that stupid miko." Seeshomaru said coolly.

Inuyasha got back on his feet as he heard his older brother's voice. He had moved out of the way just in time for Sesshomaru melted part of the tree with his poison claws.

"What do you want now, stupid bastard?!"

"I told you once already, is it necessary to question me? Either way you are a disgrace to the dog demon family, you and your human mother. If it weren't for your mother, we wouldn't be in this situation would we?"

"She was just trying to help the humans!"

"Helping humans?" Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with blank eyes.

"A mere mortal can never protect a whole population of worthless and disgusting creatures."

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gripped his sword's sheath.

"You can't change the past, for your mother destroyed father and my own mother."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he was hearing a familiar story.

Flashback

"Mother... where is father and my half-mother...?" Inuyasha asked as he was looking for the two demons.

"T-they... are dead, my son."

The woman started to shed tears for what she was going to tell her only son.

"Inuyasha... I have ruined the line of the dog-demon family..."

"But mother... how can you... ruin the family line...?"

"I, the mate of Lord Inutashio... the demon that took me in and made me his mate... by betraying his true love... and eldest son... Inuyasha... you have the right to hate me for eternity, I killed your father and half mother..."

"What?!"

End of flashback

Inuyasha was brought back to reality when Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Just face it, Inuyasha. Your human mother used the remaining of her father's power to kill my mother and father. She knew that every single villager hated her for mating a demon, a demon lord for that. They despised, admired, and they were jealous of her for marrying such filth such as us demons. Your grandfather even hated your mother. After one year of your birth, your grandfather told your mother to kill father along with my mother. If she did not do what she was requested then he would make her no longer to be part of his family. So your selfish mother decided to get rid of the lord and lady. She ruined the family line by being the first mate to kill a lord."

Inuyasha locked gazes with Sesshomaru.

"She just didn't want to get kicked out of her village!"

"What if she was, Inuyasha? She would have been welcomed with open arms by father. She would just live in fear of my mother. But she would have had a home, Inuyasha."

"S-she... couldn't leave her own father..."

"Believe what you may, Inuyasha. She was too selfish; she killed our father, little brother! Father became weak when he fell in "love" with a stupid human... such as you. After all... the human that you are in love with is a miko too, so might as well mate her and get killed by her. You should do that, Inuyasha."

"Shut up you stupid ass bastard!"

Inuyasha took out his sword and slashed at his brother. Sesshomaru fought back easily with not strength needed.

"Just stop this nonsense and I will kill you worthless half-breed."

"No! You are going to die!"

Inuyasha knew he couldn't beat his brother who was a full-fledged demon. But he did have the advantage since he held the tetsusaiga.

The two brothers fought for a few minutes and when Kagome who was observing the two finally realized that Sesshomaru was the lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome had awaken quiet a long time ago, she had been listening to the story that the lord was telling his half brother. She had thought of this quite interesting. Kagome just sat on the tree looking at her claws as the two brothers fought.

"Sesshomaru, I am going to shove every single one of your words back down your throat!"

"Please, little brother, spare me."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha kept on slashing his sword at hid older brother; but nothing worked, he was too fast.

"Half-breed, you will die now." Sesshomaru grabbed him from the neck and held him off of the ground.

"Y-you bastard..."

"Do not call me such names. Give me some respect."

"Respect my ass!"

"Hmm... someone is watching us." Seeshomaru said slowly as he looked around with his eyes searching for the scent that had just come across his nose.

"W-what are you talking about? There isn't a scent around here."

"Idiot, there is a scent around here." Inuyasha smelled the air but there was nothing.

"No, you're the idiot. There is no one here."

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha to the ground and searched around for the scent, but he got nothing.

Kagome looked down at the two brothers and knew that could never find her because her scent was concealed.

"Inuyasha, we have to find this person, they must have heard us talking."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I am your elder brother."

Inuyasha shifted a little when he heard a man's voice coming towards them.

"Kai! Kai! Where are you?!" The man yelled. As he was coming closer Inuyasha knew what was going to happen. Sesshomaru leaped up and charged at the man. All Inuyasha could hear was the deadly scream of the man's last breath.

"Was that the scent that you smelled?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"No."

"What? So you smell another scent."

"Yes, do I have to repeat myself?"

'Hmp... just killing an innocent man like that, how mean is that? I should teach him a lesson.' Kagome thought.

"Heh, like I care, I am leaving." Inuyasha started to jump up a tree when a girl dressed in black and white outfit sitting on the highest tree caught his eye. As he was looking at her she turned her head to look at him.

He landed on a tree and stared at her. She smiled and jumped off the highest tree and landed on the ground; seeing that Sesshomaru was still there. He turned when he heard a "thump" hit the ground.

"State your name."

"Who me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes who else is here?"

"Your little brother. But of course I will not disappoint you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is your name?" He said calmly.

"My name... my mother said I should keep it to myself... and not talk to strangers." Kagome smirked at the lord and she ran off with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following.

Well that's another chapter.... I am sorry to make Inuyasha's mother a villian and responsible of killing Lord Inutashio and Sesshomaru's mother! Well I hope you understand what is going on! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I will try to answer them as best as I can! Enjoy your weekend! And Please Reveiw!


	4. Captured

Hello! I finally got it to work! Sorry for the delay.... Thanks to:

Candycorn Anime

Femalewolfdemon8

Angelic 0263-

MysticInuLuver Hey, I am glad you like the story.... ummm sorry I couldn't get to you in time... I was having problems.

Inuyasha'smistress- Glad you understand the story now!

On to the story! I still don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 4: Captured

'Gosh, why do they have to chase me? I didn't hear anything... well maybe just a little.'

Kagome kept on running for Sesshomaru was still following her; poor Inuyasha couldn't catch up with the two.

"Stop, you wench."

Kagome turned around and her bow and arrows appeared. She fired it and it grazed Sesshomaru's armor; shattering it into pieces.

He looked down at his shattered armor and he raised his hand up to take the remaining pieces of his armor off.

"I just wanted to make it fair, you had an armor... and poor me... I didn't have one." Kagome mocked.

"What is the meaning of this, wench?"

"I just wanted to finally see how powerful the demon Lord Sesshomaru was."

"How do you know me so well?"

"My parents told me stories of the great demon lords."

"Hmp... your parents seem educated."

"I guess they are..." Kagome looked down at her boots and made circles into the ground.

Kagome suddenly got into her fighting stance as she looked at the demon lord.

"Now, let's see how powerful you are."

"Why do you wish to fight me? You should know that you could never beat a demon lord such as I."

"Oh spare me, Lord Sesshomaru. Let's see if your predictions are correct."

Kagome took her sword out from its sheath and held it in front of herself. She charged at Sesshomaru; slicing his kimono a little bit.

'She is fast.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"What's the matter? Has the great Lord Sesshomaru fallen and is afraid to fight a woman?"

"Think why you may, you will crumble in my very own hands."

Sesshomaru took out his poison claws and as Kagome was running he ripped her hair tie.

"Hey! That was my only one! You jerk!"

Kagome took out her arrows and fired it as Sesshomaru was coming at her. The arrow grazed his cheek and the arrow headed toward Inuyasha who was coming out of the forest onto the clearing that the two demons were standing in.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome yelled as she saw the arrow going towards the half demon that she saved a few hours ago.

But as the half demon looked up, it was too late the arrow was coming at him at full speed.

"Good job, wench." Sesshomaru tackled Kagome to the ground so she couldn't make the arrow disappear.

The arrow pierced the young half demon into a tree near by. All Kagome could hear was Inuyasha's scream of pain.

Sesshomaru was now on top of Kagome with his claws ready to dig into her flesh. Kagome looked up at him with no fear in her eyes.

Kagome took one of her free hands and grabbed onto a rock near by. She slammed it onto Sesshomaru's head.

"Serves you right for ripping my only ribbon jerk." Sesshomaru heard what she was saying but he felt really faint.

Kagome started running towards Inuyasha. Once she got near him, she saw him sleeping peacefully. She touched his cheek while her other hand grabbed onto her arrow and it slowly disappeared.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay? I am really sorry about that." Inuyasha's golden eyes met Kagome's blue gray eyes.

"Thanks a lot... by the way what is your name?"

"My name... is Kagome."

"Well... you know my name... let me ask you a question, why are you looking for your past?"

"I-I... well my real parents left me when I was a baby and I have lived with humans for the past sixteen years... and well you see... this village despised demons and this little girl found out that I was a demon... so they almost killed my human parents..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see if he was listening and he was.

"I know how it feels to be different..."

"Well let me ask you-." Kagome was cut off suddenly when a huge gust of wind came at Kagome. All she could see were wolves coming at her.

The pack of wolves stomped over Inuyasha as he was trying to get a hold onto Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled through the winds but he received no response.

Kagome had been knocked unconscious as she was being carried away by a mysterious demon.

"She will be part of this family soon." The demon said.

"Are you sure... this is right... master?" Another demon asked.

"Of course, she will be happy once we initiate her a part of the family."

"Yes... master."

Meanwhile

Inuyasha ran up to his brother to see if he was awake.

"Hey! Wake up."

"Keep it down, half breed."

"They took the girl! We have to help her."

"Why should I?"

"Oh just get up from your sorry ass and move it."

"Do not tell me what to do." Inuyasha had enough of this; he had to save this young beauty himself.

"Fine." Inuyasha sniffed the ground and followed the scents of the wolves.

"Ignorant bastard." Sesshomaru said as he got up and sat on the ground trying to heal his head wound.

'How dare this demon knock me in the head.'

Up In The Mountains

"Put her on the bed, Masu. We shall wake her up soon."

"Yes, master." The young demon left Kagome on the bed and he ran out to his duty of guarding their territory.

"You are so beautiful, Kagome." The demon touched Kagome's markings and kissed her on the forehead.

That Night

"Damnmit! Why can't I find her! Where did those stupid wolves take her to?!" Inuyasha yelled as he was roaming around the lands.

"Inuyasha?" A young woman called.

"Huh? Who's there?" Inuyasha kept on turning around to see who was calling his name.

"It's me... Kikyo."

"Kikyo! What do you want? I expected you to shoot your arrows at me."

"Me? No... of course not... I love you, Inuyasha."

"What...?"

Inuyasha felt a poking at his side. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he had fallen asleep. He grabbed the twig that was poking him and threw it somewhere else.

"What do I keep dreaming of her?!"

Inuyasha walked along the path and decided to take a rest until the morning to look for Kagome.

As Kagome was waking up she noticed that she wasn't out in the forests anymore. She tried to move but her body ached so much, but she wasn't sure why.

"Where am I?"

Suddenly Kagome heard rustling on the other side of her. She turned stiff.

"Who are you?"

"Why... my lady Kagome... I have been waiting for you to wake up."

"Who are you?! That's what I asked you so answer it!"

"My, my aren't you being a little rough to your friend...?"

"Well tell me who you are, then I will be more nicer to you."

The demon walked up closer to Kagome. Her eyes grew big in shock as she now knew who she looking at.

Well another chapter finished! Please reveiw and plus thanks to the reviewers at the beginning! Thanks sooo much for your support!


	5. You Are Our Prisoner

Hello out there! I hope you guys are having a nice weekend! Well we have to go through the reviewers' ceremony! This is the way it has to go! Thank you soo much for:

Tokyogurl1- Thanks sooo much for your support!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow- Sorry for the cliffhangers! But I guess you are right we do like to have suspense! I will try not to do it that often!

Angelic 0263- Thanks for you great support! I really appreciate it!

Yami-Yugi-Girl- Thanks!

Inuyasha'smistress- Hehe! Maybe you will find out in this chappie! Maybe it is Kouga, your predictions could be right! But of course I can't tell you or I will ruin it for you!

Femalewolfdemon8- I am sooo sorry that I didn't post you up on the last chapter! I must have overlooked your name! Sorry about that... to answer you questions about the parings...I might as well tell you... or maybe you can find out in this chappie!

Well the ceremony is done! Thanks again! On to the story.

Disclaimer: I seem to can't find a way to own Inuyasha... yep... I still don't own it!

Chapter 5: You Are Our Prisoner

"Kagome. It's so nice to see you again; you have been asleep for almost two days. Since it is morning now... I can see your beauty. You look gorgeous."

"Oh shut up, Hisaki!"

"Why are you being so tough on me, don't you love me?"

"I never loved you!"

"Oh, so you are in love with my older brother, Kouga."

"I never loved anyone! Can't you two get it through your heads! I don't like you guys!"

"Kagome, stop yelling!"

"WHY?!"

"My brother doesn't know you are here. So be quiet!"

"Oh, I will be quiet!"

Kagome was now yelling as loud as she could so every wolf could hear her. But suddenly a hand cupped over her mouth.

"I said be quiet!"

"Mmmmm!" Kagome was trying to scream but only muffles came out. She did the thing that came to her mind. She opened her mouth and bit down on Hisaki's hand.

"Ouch!"

Kagome got up and when she ran to the entrance of the cave she saw wolves staring at her. She was so glad that Kouga wasn't in the crowd. Kagome pushed the wolves out of her way but was soon stopped by Masu.

"Miss Kagome... please obey my master and he will not hurt you." The demon said, but it was barely audible.

"Who the hell are you?! No time, get out of my way!"

"My name is Masu, just to let you know." Kagome shoved him out of the way just to run into Hisaki.

"Come on Kagome, why don't you like me?!"

"Because I despise you! Ever since your brother laid eyes on me, you became obsessed with me! And it's really annoying! So just leave me be."

"Awe, Kagome. I am not that obsessed!"

"Yeah? What is my favorite color and what's my favorite snack?"

"It's dark blue and your favorite snack is mochi."

"See! You know everything about me! And I really hate that!"

Everything suddenly fell silent as they moved aside for a wolf to enter. They bowed their heads low in seeing Kouga enter the territory. He had just come back from seeking food for his clan. He had noticed something wrong when he saw everyone huddled in a big circle, so he decided to investigate. Once he saw the person that he most adored he pushed everyone aside so that he could get through.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked towards the place where everyone had cleared and jumped as she saw whom it was.

"Kouga...?"

"Yep, what are you doing here?"

"Well, your stupid little broth-." Kagome was cut off when Hisaki covered his hand over her mouth.

"Big brother... she just came wondering into our territory... so I decided to help her out." Kouga looked suspiciously at his brother then to Kagome.

Kagome kicked Hisaki in the shin and he released her from his hold. He was now on the floor whining in pain.

"You brother took me as his captive! And now he wants me to love him back just like he does!"

"Oh really?"

"You were in on this too, weren't you!"

"Why... Kagome, I would never stoop that low and kidnap you. I love you with all my heart."

"You are only saying that because you little brother is here! You only like my looks! Every man does! They just want me for my body!" Kagome looked disgustedly at Kouga. He tried to hold her in an embrace, but she kicked him in his manhood.

"I will not fall to such filth as you two!" Kagome kicked them both in the stomach and tried to run, but was soon stopped by the same man that had stopped her earlier.

"Get out of my way." She tried to stab him with her poison claws but he caught it just in time.

"I have to do what my master orders me to do."

"I said get out of my way."

"Jin, Hikaru! Strap her down and bring her up to master's room!" Kagome struggled against the two wolves.

"LET GO OF ME!! NOW!!" Kagome's scream rang through the wolves' territory.

Kouga and Hisaki were still on the ground recovering from what Kagome had did to them.

"Good job, little brother."

"Yeah... did what you told me to do. You acted really good in not letting her find out that we were both in it."

"Yeah. Now we can both have her, Hisaki."

"Yeah."

The two stood up and went to go talk to the other wolves around that area.

Kagome was roughly tossed on the bed.

"Serves you right for kicking our leaders."

"Why do you even follow those two jerks? I mean they aren't very good leaders either."

"Are you trying to brainwash us?" Jin asked.

"No, I am just asking you a question. Come on I just want talk." Kagome asked in a calm and mellow tone.

"Well, we follow them because they are the only two that have the blood of our late Lord Masao... he was the greatest leader... and now that he has pasted on to the land of the dead... we have to follow the leader who has the blood of Lord Masao..." Hikaru explained. Kagome felt sorry for these two wolves that only want to follow the leader of the Masao bloodline.

"Then... why don't you guys run from here... get out of here...?"

"We... can't... Kouga... would kill us if we tried to flee from this land..." Jin answered.

"Or... if Hisaki found out that we tried to flee... he would kill our wives and children right in front of us..." Hikaru said.

"Oh... I am sorry..."

"No, please... do not be sorry..." Jin said slowly as he started to walk out in to the night.

"We are sorry that we had treated you that way... Miss Kagome... you really didn't deserve it... after all you are the most beautiful demon I have ever seen... every man or demon probably fall at your feet the instant they see you."

"Thanks..." Kagome blushed deep red as she heard what Hikaru said. He soon left Kagome alone in the room.

She looked around and she was disgusted once she saw how the place was built. She couldn't believe that this place was supposed to be a room, it like a doghouse, everything had been broken.

"And they call this a room?" Kagome was really tired now, so she lay back looked up at the ceiling.

"So... I guess I will be staying here for a while... I can't blast my way through for that guy named Masu put up a barrier..."

Kagome sighed and recalled what had happened the other day.

She thought back as she met Inuyasha and the miko, Kikyo. She smiled when she faced the great Lord Sesshomaru.

"He was sooo handsome... his golden eyes shined... but there was no emotion in them..."

"Who are you talking about, Kagome? It better be me."

"Get out of here Kouga! At least give me some privacy."

"BE that way! Soon Kagome, soon you will be marked at mine!"

Kagome's heart was pounding hard now. She didn't want to be the mate of anybody. She wanted to be free for now...

Another chappie done! please reveiw! See I didn't leave a cliffy this time! hehe!


	6. Troubles With Love & Unexpected help

Hello readers and reviewers! I hope you all had a great weekend! I am sure I did! All right here is the deal with this chapter, well it is mostly about Sango and how she is trying to fight her feelings of love for someone really special to her! So I am sorry but I can't just forget about Sango and Miroku! But at the end it will lead back onto Kagome's story! Sorry to get off track but I wanted you guys to know what actually happened to Sango when Kagome left! Please Enjoy! Well let's start the ceremony!

Tokyogurl1- Yep! Kouga is a jerk! Hehe!

Sakura Tenvaiga- Thanks for the support!

Lady Mystic Saria-Thanks for your support!

Inuyasha'smistress- Hehe! Sorry got you fooled there!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow- Awe! Here's another apple juice for you! Thanks for reviewing! Hehe

Anigen- Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 6: Troubles With Love & Unexpected Help

Kagome tried to get some sleep but she knew better for the two brothers will come in and try to claim her.

'I can't believe this is happening to me!' Suddenly she heard the door open, Kagome pulled the blankets over her head and tried to cover her head. She had felt a hand on her head, her body started to heat up and she was sweating badly that the sheets soaked up with her sweat.

'What do I do! What do I do!' Kagome thought over and over as she felt the hand move down to remove the blanket.

Meanwhile Back In Sango's Village

Sango looked at the scroll that she was reading and set it down as she brushed her bangs out of the way. She looked around the empty room that once used to be her and Kirara's room; she was going to move into another room, which was closer to her fiancé, Matsuyo. Her father had told her to accept Matsuyo's proposal for he was a fine and educated man. But when she agreed into marrying Matsuyo, she knew that she was lying to herself. She couldn't marry someone that she didn't love but her father said that she would learn to love him sooner or later.

Sango brushed a tear away from her face and sat back down on the pillow.

"Who am I kidding...? I don't love Matsuyo... he is just a friend to me..." Sango recalled back a few days before when Toki had proposed to her.

Flashback

"Lord Hideo! Master Kohaku! Lady Sango! Please come! Lord Matsuyo has arrived!" The servant of the family yelled.

Sango and her little brother, Kohaku ran out into the gates to see how this lord looked like.

"Sister... are you really going to marry him...?"

"I don't know... father told me to accept his proposal... and you know father... he seems wise in choosing a person..."

"But-." Sango cupped her hand over Kohaku's mouth and listened to what her father and Lord Matsuyo was saying.

"Welcome, Matsuyo."

"Why thank you Lord Hideo... where is that beautiful daughter of yours?"

"Oh, well she is just getting dressed... she should be out in a few minutes." Hideo looked around for his daughter but there was no sign of her. He started to panic because this was his one chance to get his daughter a happy life.

"Sango..." Miroku whispered.

"Miroku! What are you doing here...?"

"I heard... that you are getting married..."

"Well..." Miroku raised his hand to stop Sango from talking.

"I wish you a happy life." Miroku got up and left Sango sitting by her brother. He knew that she would live a happier life if it were with a rich man. She would never marry a mere monk such as himself. He wouldn't make her happy with the amount of money that he would bring home.

"Sango! Where are you?!" Hideo yelled as he was looking around in the bushes.

"I am right here... father."

"Where were you Sango? Matsuyo is here! He is waiting for you so he can probably propose to you and you can live a great life with him instead of this one."

"Father! I don't want to live a rich life! I love my own life right here in this village with my father, little brother, Kirara, and Miroku!"

"Look what Matsuyo can offer you! That stupid childhood friend, Miroku can never give you this, Sango." Hideo showed Sango all of the riches that Matsuyo had brought for the family. There were kimonos and jewels everywhere.

"Father..."

"Please, Sango... please do this for me... I know you know nothing of Matsuyo... but you will learn to love him sooner or later in time."

"I need to be alone, father..."

"But, Matsuyo is waiting for you!" Sango ran off towards her room with Kirara following her.

Sango ran into the room to find that Matsuyo was in there looking around for something. Sango was mad now, no one ever touches or snoops around her things.

"What are you doing?!" Sango grabbed Matsuyo by his kimono and turned him around so that the two were facing each other.

"Oh... my... I presume that you are Sango..."

"Yes I am and what are you doing around in my stuff? Explain yourself and I shall consider sparring your life."

"Well... Lord Hideo said that this was your room and well he insisted that I find clues about how your personality is and how you. He had said feel free to search around the room."

"And you listened to him?!" Sango wanted to punch this guy so badly right then and there.

"But, I am sorry if I have offended you... Sango. But now that I see how you look like... I cannot resist in not wanting to marry you." Sango was blushing deep red and her body turned hot when he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We started out on the wrong foot... so let's start over... my name is Matsuyo and you must be Sango."

"Yeah..." Miroku peered into the room when he had heard Sango's yell. Then and there he saw that the two were a tight embrace. Miroku was heartbroken when he saw this picture.

"I, Matsuyo... ask you to be my wife, Sango. Will you marry me?" Sango thought back to what her father had said and how she could have a happy life with him.

"Ummm.... I accept, Matsuyo." The instant that Sango said that, Miroku fell to his knees.

"Miroku... what are you doing?" Kohaku asked he was worried that everything was going to change once Sango got married. He had adored and looked up to the monk.

"Nothing... Kohaku..."

End Flashback

"Oh... am I doing the right thing...?"

Sango stood up and left her room to seek out her young brother. She had been walking through the village and every man and woman would turn their heads in praise as she was getting married to a well educated and a rich man.

"Father... where is Kohaku...?"

"Oh, my Sango! You surprised me there! Oh... umm... Kohaku is with that stupid monk again."

"Thanks... father..." Sango kept on walking and soon enough she found Miroku and Kohaku playing a game.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled over the laughter.

"Sister! Come play with us! This is so much fun!"

"No... thanks... I wish Kagome were here to help me... figure this out... I wonder where she is... I really need to talk to her..."

Back At Kouga's Territory

The hand slowly pulled the covers back and Kagome suddenly curled into a tight ball. She was so scared that it was Kouga or Hisaki.

"Kagome...?" Kagome responded to the voice and she was face to face with the miko that she had seen a few days before.

"Y-your... Kikyo... aren't you..." The young miko nodded and she looked apologetically to Kagome.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Shh! Be quiet! Or those two assholes will hear you!" Kagome quickly quieted down.

"Why... are you helping me...?"

"I was traveling along and noticed that you had been kidnapped by a pack of wolves and so I came and followed them to their territory... then I waited until the right time came to save you from this horrible place. I know what its like here... I used to travel with my older sister, Kaede..."

"B-but I thought you didn't like me..."

"You were in my way when I was trying to kill Inuyasha! I hate him so much! I just want to kill him slowly and painfully!"

"Why do you want to kill him so bad...?"

"HE slaughtered my village and people six years ago! I do not want him to walk this land anymore! I want him walk the land of the dead, where he belongs!"

"Oh..." Kikyo helped Kagome get dressed into her proper clothing and slowly creped over to the door to see if any one was around.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's get out here."

Kagome followed Kikyo out of the door to see that Jin and Hikaru were fast asleep not even noticing intruders. The two ran out of the halls and were suddenly stopped by Masu who had been walking around the halls when he felt a different presence in the area so he decided to go check out what it was.

"You! Stop! Hold it right there! Where do you think you are going Kagome? And who are you, miko."

"I am leaving this place!" Kagome shouted back. She pulled her hand back and was about to fire an arrow when Hisaki fiercely tackled her to the ground.

"Where do you think you are going, Kagome? I heard the door open from your bedroom and so I went to see if you were still there and you weren't."

"Get off of me, Hisaki!" Kagome felt something awaken in her body and it gave her enough power to shove Hisaki off of her. Kagome stood up and everyone was stunned to see Kagome's form. All of her markings had turned black even her crescent had changed color. Her eyes were now red with tints of black around. She had raised her claws up and there was green glowing poison dripping onto the ground making a hole. The whole wolf clan was now awake seeing what happened they were frightened of Kagome.

"What's wrong? Too afraid to fight me?" Kagome asked coldly. Her fangs were showing their sharpness to everyone.

Well I tried my best to make it long... but couldn't! Oh well! Sorry but I just decided to stop right there! Please Review!


	7. Death To You

Hello readers and reviewers! Thanks for reviewing and I am sorry that this chappie is sooo short and sorry that I haven't updated... I have been so bust with school! How I dislike it with all the tests and homework... well let's get onto the ceremony! Thanks to:

azn-anime-anjel- Well I hope you get a little hint in this chappie!

kairinu- I left a review on your story! It is fantastic so far!

Black-for-weddings- Hehe! Thanks for reviewing

lady mystic saria- Thanks for your support!

Yuki the Kitsune Youkia- Thanks for your support!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow- LOL! That's a funny idea! But I am not sure if I want him to pee in his pants... hehe!

Femalewolfdemon8- Thank you sooo much for reviewing!

zoemoon- Well this chappie is kind of getting into the relationship of the two... so I hope you will keep reading.

Chapter 7: Death To You

Everyone was in shock at how Kagome looked like, they were frightened at the way her claws dripped poison onto the ground. She looked at Kouga and Hisaki who tried to come up to her and tries to help her.

"Kagome... are you all right?" Kouga asked slowly. He was even afraid of her in this form, he really even want to touch her.

"I am fine, Kouga. Now if you want my love, you better fight for it because I am not giving it to you so easily." Kagome started laughing evilly that scared everyone.

"Kagome? What happened to you?" Kikyo asked as she was trying to come closer but the poison kept on making the hole wider and deeper.

"Nothing, of course..." Kagome leaped up into the air and attacked the wolf that had stopped her from escaping, the wolf named Masu. He had screamed a terrible scream when she dug her claws into his throat and sprayed poison inside. He couldn't catch her claw for Kagome was too fast for him. He fell to the ground instantly and lay still on the cold floors. All of the wolves retreated slowly for they were afraid that Kagome was going to the same to them.

Kagome slowly turned to Hisaki, the one that brought her to this horrible place. But as Kagome was coming towards Hisaki, some could see really faint black wings coming from Kagome's back, for a minute it would solidly be visible then another minute it would be really faint. Everyone wolf couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"It's your turn, Hisaki." Kagome mocked as she was coming closer and closer to the wolf. He whipped out his sword and blocked it right in front of himself. The sword only gave little protection for the sword gave in and broke as Kagome's claws dug deep into his chest. Hisaki cried out in pain that Kagome was inflicting on him. Kagome could only laugh at what she was doing.

'She couldn't... be the...' Kikyo was suddenly caught out of her thoughts when she saw a man in a red kimono.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled as he was coming closer.

"KIKYO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I have come to save the girl named Kagome."

"WHAT?!"

Inuyasha looked down and there was a girl that was killing a wolf, he had known the wolf from a long time ago.

"Kouga! Why did you bring Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked his old and annoying friend.

"I wish to mate her and mark her as mine!"

"What the hell? You know this girl?"

"Yes... but she has suddenly changed into this killing machine."

Kagome looked up, as she was finished with her job of killing Hisaki. She smiled evilly at Kouga for she didn't even notice Inuyasha. She ran towards Kouga who took out his sword and fought back as defence.

"You are the one I want to kill, I want to spill your blood all over these lands, Kouga." Kagome was knocked back with one stroke of Kouga's sword.

"Kagome! Turn back to your true self!" The only thing that Kouga could wish for right now was for his life to not end. He was really afraid inside.

Kagome slowly got back up on her feet and dusted off her skirt. She pulled her arm back and two arrows appeared on the bow. She was about to fire it when she noticed a white blur come across her senses.

'Why am I doing this again... why am I helping a demon who defeated me...?" Sesshomaru asked himself as he found where his brother's scent was.

"Kagome! Stop this madness!" Inuyasha yelled standing in front of Kouga.

"Stay out of this, stupid dog."

"Oh shut up! I smell fear all over you!"

Kagome fired the two arrows and it went straight towards Inuyasha's sword. The arrow tried to break through; it almost did successfully when the arrow was suddenly crushed by Sesshomaru's tokijin.

"What is wrong with you, demon?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at Kagome. She didn't answer, she only stared at the two demons in front of her that had stopped her from killing Kouga.

"Answer me."

"She will not answer to you. She can't even hear you, Kagome is under a trance... don't you see the wings?" Kikyo said.

"What wings?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo pointed to the back of Kagome and there they were, dark black wings that were fading in and out.

"How come I never noticed that?!"

"Oh shut up, half breed." Inuyasha stared at his older brother and crossed his arms into his kimono and sat down.

"Feh... if you want to deal with this, then you can because I don't give a damn anymore."

Kagome stood in silence as observed everyone. She pulled her arm back again and this time there were three arrows on the bow. She fired them quickly and as Sesshomaru turned he instantly moved away leaving Kouga to take the hit. The three arrows struck Kouga in the stomach and chest area. He fell to the ground, the only the he heard was Kagome's maniac laughter. He died instantly.

Kikyo came up to Kagome to calm her down, but she couldn't for Kagome would always pull her arm back.

"Stay away from me, miko."

"Please. Kagome..."

Kagome was about to charge at Kikyo when Sesshomaru tackled her to the ground, he knew what was happening, this was her dark form, and she just didn't know how to control it. Kagome struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp, but nothing worked for his arms pressed her hard into the ground.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru took out his claws and his poison started to bubble up. Kagome stared at him and just looked into his golden eyes. The two gazed at each other while everything around them felt like it stopped.

"It's... you..." Kagome said as her original form was returning.

"You... are the Lord I met a few days ago..."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from staring at the beauty before him. He couldn't control himself.

Everyone stared at the two dumbfounded. They didn't know what was going on between the two. All Kagome could do was just stare at him, the lord that she had beat up a few days before. She had never realized how handsome he was.

"Are you two going to stare at each other all day?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the two.

I am sorry that was really short, I have been so busy lately... so sorry for the delay... I will try to make the next chappie a little longer! Please Reveiw though!


	8. Traveling To The Western Lands

Hello fellow reviewers and readers! I am sorry for the delay and this chappie isn't long! I am soo tired I just wanted to get this updated so I can go study for my stinking S.A.T Test! I hate vocab sooo much! Well onto the reviewers ceremony!

Inuyasha'smistress- Hehe! Glad you are happy!

Anigen- Sorry but I just can't help but make the chapters short.

LadyAkina- Yes... in a way she is good to Kagome and everyone else. Umm... well that part is kind of a secret right now... but please keep reading and find out!

stoictimer- Glad you enjoyed it! Umm... well I guess you will have to find out what Kagome really is! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Femalewolfdemon8- Thank you soo much for the support!

Yuki the Kitsune Youkia- Well... sorry can't tell you just yet, but please keep reading and find out!

light and death angel- Thanks for your support!

Lady Mystic Saria- Thanks for reading!

Tokyogurl1- Sorry... but I had to make someone in that clan die... thanks for your support!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow- Hehe! Thanks for reviewing and supporting me!

Brenda- I am glad that you enjoy it! Thanks for your kind review!

IsisMoon- Thanks for your support!

Chapter 8: Traveling To The Western Lands

Kagome instantly looked up at Inuyasha who was coming closer, she reached out for him but Sesshomaru stopped her. She looked back at Sesshomaru and gave him a shove to release her.

"Please... let go of me..." Sesshomaru instantly came back to reality and quickly got off of her.

Kikyo soon approached the three and she walked towards Kagome to see if the wings were still on her, she started to circle Kagome twice. Inuyasha suddenly stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Don't you ever touch me, Inuyasha! You will never again after what you did to me!"

"Feh, like I really care what I did six years ago. You were the one that went cheated on me with Hisaki! You were the one that was a two-timer! You were the one that always came to this stupid land when we got into a fight! I know everything, Kikyo, when you were traveling in this land, you spotted Hisaki and then "BANG!" it was love at first sight, but then you still had feelings for me, so you just decided to be with the two of us! And you thought that we were never going to find out! Heh, you were wrong, Kikyo, Hisaki and I used to be the best of friends, we talked about everything until you came up... we were outraged that you were with both of us, that was why we were not friends anymore! All because of you! So that was when Hisaki had a little talk with you and dumped you in front of everyone in this land! Then, I did what came into my mind to get back at you!" Inuyasha was full of emotion as he told everyone the whole story.

Everyone stood in silence as the two stared at one another with fire burning in their eyes. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha's hand that was still on her own arm, she took her free one at hit his hand away disgustingly.

"Stupid half-demon!" Kikyo suddenly stormed off in the direction of a tree and sat down waiting for something.

"What's her problem?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he was shaking his fist at her.

"Well... it is pretty obvious that she is really angry at you, half breed. Two stupid and ignorant lovebirds that just don't know how to share their feelings. You two are too stubborn, that is why you two cheated on each other. Have you ever thought about that?" Sesshomaru said as he brushed a strand of his hair out of the way. Kagome just stared at the lord... she knew that face from somewhere but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, it is pretty rude to stare at a demon who is of higher rank than you are."

Kagome came back to reality once she heard his voice and she got mad at this lord for saying that he was such a higher rank than she was. It really made no difference to her even if it was a powerful demon lord.

"Well, look who is the one talking! You are the one that kept staring at me earlier!"

"I can stare at you, because you are just a lowly demon."

Kagome took out her bow and arrows; she aimed it at Sesshomaru with no fear at all.

"Let's finish what we have started, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Do as you wish, but you will not defeat me."

"Oh, whatever, I was the one that kicked your sorry ass to the ground the other day!"

Sesshomaru got into his fighting stance and he was about to stop her when he heard a woman's voice calling out to the two of them. The two jerked their heads toward the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Please! Please stop this madness!" The woman cried as she was trying to run as fast as she could, but her legs were too weak. Kagome felt bad for this old woman so she ran over to help the old woman.

"Thank... you... child..." The woman was panting hard. Kikyo looked up and had ran over to this old woman.

"Kaede! Are you all right...? I am have been waiting for you, why didn't you call for me?"

"Y-yes... Kikyo. I am fine, do not worry about me..."

The woman named Kaede looked at Kagome straight in the eyes. She reached out and touched her face.

"You are a demon, correct?"

"Yeah... why do you ask?"

"Your face, child... it is I have seen you somewhere before... from a while before..."

"What do you mean? I have never seen you in my whole life..." Kagome was shocked at how everything seemed to be connected to each other; she had known the lord and this old woman seemed to know something about her.

"Tell me... Miss Kaede... do you remember when and where you saw me before...?"

"Well... I cannot really put my finger on it... but you were... about the age of six... I think..." Kagome looked up at the lord who had just stood there as she was talking to Kaede.

"Please... excuse me real quick." Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru, but stood a few feet away from him. She summoned her arrows again and they appeared in her hands. Kaede was in shock as she saw what Kagome did. She observed carefully to try to see where Kagome got her arrows, but she couldn't. It was some sort of magic from inside.

"Sorry to delay our fight." Kagome fired her arrows and it missed slightly as Sesshomaru moved to the side a little.

The two then charged at each other with Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kaede watched in a amazement as this girl fought the most powerful demon. All of the wolves back slowly away as they did not want to get caught in the middle of the fight; they slowly disappeared into their homes trying to avoid everything that was happening.

None of them got a single scratch on their bodies, but one false move can ruin everything and that was what Kagome had accidentally done. She swung her kick to high and Sesshomaru caught it and pinned Kagome on her back.

"I told you, you would not defeat me."

"SHUT UP!"

"Now, you are going to come to my lands, I have something for you, more like a job. Do you accept? Or I can just kill you right now." Kagome hesitated and nodded, she was doing this because she wanted to live to find out her past and who she really was.

"Fine." Sesshomaru smirked and he grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

"HEY! CAN"T AT LEAST WALK ON MY OWN?!" Kagome yelled as she started to kick and scream.

"YOU will only slow me down. So shut up." Kagome kicked even harder as Sesshomaru took flight into the air leaving Kikyo, Kaede, Inuyasha just staring at them.

"Kikyo, what is this child's name?" Kikyo looked at her older sister and she just sat down on the ground.

"Her name is Kagome... you know, Kaede... I have heard of that name before... but I don't know where..."

"She is someone special... she is a powerful demon who can be a match for my half brother." Inuyasha said as he started to walk away.

"Where are yee going?"

"Why do you care, old hag! I got my own business to do, so shove off."

"Are you going to your old home... to find Kagome?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"No, why would I? Kagome agreed on her own, so I am not going to even interfer." Kikyo turned away and grabbed her older sister's arm.

"Come on Kaede! We shall go as well because there is nothing left here except that stupid half demon!" Kaede was yanked up on her feet as Kikyo pulled her along the dirt path.

"INUYASHA! I WILL KILL YOU SOMEDAY!" Kikyo yelled as she disappeared down the hill.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Inuyasha turned around fiercely which almost made him trip over his own foot.

Meanwhile

Kagome was getting tired and so she slowly stopped kicking and screaming since it really didn't help anyways.

"What... is your home like...?"

Sesshomaru just turned his head and didn't bother to answer. He just looked straight ahead as they were coming closer to his castle.

"I asked you what your home was like!" Kagome screamed again.

"I heard you the first time. There is no need for you to scream it twice, I am right here and do show respect to me.

"Respect my ass! You can't even show respect to other people so why should they respect you?! You are just an ignorant cold ass bastard!"

"Shut you mouth and keep it shut until we get to my castle!" Sesshomaru was losing his temper with this demon girl. He just wanted to drop her then and there, but as he was thinking about doing it, an idea struck him.

'Maybe if I drop her... then I shall maybe see her transformation...' Sesshomaru settled her down on to the cloud and he smirked as he made a small hole and she slipped through.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagome yelled as she plummeting down to earth.

Kagome instantly felt something warm and a tingle in her body. Her eyes shot up at Sesshomaru and they were cold black, her eyes just stared at him while she was going down. As Sesshomaru was observing, he noticed some faint black wings coming in and out of sight. He knew that she wouldn't be able to survive this for she didn't know how to control herself.

'I knew it, she must be...' Sesshomaru was cut short from his thoughts when something hard hit him in the back of the head. He fell unconscious and he was coming towards Kagome. Kagome suddenly woke from her trance and saw the lord coming towards her at a really fast rate. She looked down and saw that she getting nearer to the ground, she jumped so that she could reach the ground faster. As Kikyo and Kaede were walking all they heard was a loud crash from a far distance. Kagome landed on the ground hard making the earth shake as she broke through the dirt.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Kagome yelled in panic as she saw the lord coming down faster and faster.

Kagome then came up with an idea. She summoned a barrier that her human mother had taught her and as Sesshomaru came down a black light appeared and he slowly went into the bubble. Kagome relaxed and then she realized that Sesshomaru's was bleeding.

She came to his side quickly and she lifted and dragged his body into a safe place to tend to his wounds.

"Why am I always the one that has to do this dirty work?! I don't even know where the hell we are!" Kagome yelled as she pulled Sesshomaru near a hot spring that she had spotted.

Thanks for reading... I apologize for the delay for my older brother kept on hoggin it! But anyway... thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh and as you can see, Kaede is older than Kikyo in my story! Okay just needed to tell you that! Bye For Now!


	9. This One Strange Place

Hello readers and reviewers! Sorry it had been a while ever since I last updated! Please don't get mad! I was having a writer's block. Oh and one more thing, please give me some ideas... so this won't happen again! Well let's get started!

LadyAkina- Sorry can't tell you! Hehe... well you will eventually figure it out!

Yuki the Kitsune Youkia- Thanks soo much!

Lady Mystic Saria- Sorry for the delay!

azn-modern-miko- Thank you for your support!

light and death angel- Thank you! Sorry for the delay!

Sesshoumarugrl- Hopefully we all will find out what she is... soon!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow- hehe! Your welcome! Please give me any other ideas... that you have so I won't get writer's block!

Tokyogurl1- Thanks for reviewing and reading!

stoictimer- You will find out what hit Sesshomaru on the head in the next chappie, sorry not this one, and well in this chappie... I kind of took one of your ideas that you reviewed earlier.

Kimmi- Awe! You are too kind! Thank you soo much!

Someone- Sorry I made you wait soo long!

I forgot! I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 9: This One Strange Place

Kagome looked around the forest and she had felt that this was a very familiar place. She looked towards the hot springs and saw bright light flash right in front of her.

'What was that...?' Kagome thought as she looked at Sesshomaru's wounded head. Kagome placed her hand above the demon lord's head and a black light appeared and soon the bleeding had stopped and the wound had healed in an instant.

She rested his head on her lap and leaned against a tree.

"Hmm... this place is so familiar... but I can't seem to remember... some things... in my past..." She drew back her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She suddenly felt the demon lord stir awake.

"W-what? W-where am I?"

"I don't know, you're the one that caused all of this, if you hadn't made a hole in your cloud than none of this would never had happen and we would have been at your castle by now I presume." Kagome replied annoyed as she watched the demon.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl coldly as he sat up from the position he was in previously.

Kagome was suddenly pinned on the ground with the demon lord on top of her.

"Do not talk to me in that kind of manner. You will learn to respect me."

Kagome looked into his eyes and was lost in a trance.

"_Sesshomaru! Where are you? This isn't funny!" The girl yelled as she running through the forest with a pail of food._

_Sesshomaru watched the girl and smiled... as he became to love this girl, he jumped down right in front of her and she startled out of her thoughts._

"_Sesshou!"_

Kagome instantly woke up and out of her thoughts. She looked up and there was no sign of the demon lord.

"What just happened... this place..."

"It's about time you woke up."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About three hours. Here eat up." Sesshomaru threw a piece of cooked meat towards and Kagome caught it.

'Why am I being so nice to this stupid girl?!'

Kagome faintly smiled and looked down at her food, she started to eat slowly as she was feeling uncomfortable that Sesshomaru was staring at her.

"Umm... let me ask you a question..."

"What is it now?"

"Are you nineteen in demon years...? Well of course not in human... for you would just be five, but what am I mumbling about? You're not going to answer..." Kagome looked back down at her food and turned red as Sesshomaru came closer to her.

"How... did you know?"

"Just a wild guess!" Kagome said as she flung her arm back and smacked the lord in the face sending him flying towards the nearest tree. He closed his eyes and a strange picture came to him.

"_Sesshomaru! Don't you do that ever again!" The little girl laughed as she set her little pail of food down._

"_You father... said that you shouldn't be here..."_

"_Forget him! I don't care... as long as I am with you..." The girl smiled as she set the little blanket on the ground._

"_You know what... the consequences are if he finds you here... with me..."_

"_Don't worry! I am the prin-."_

Kagome yelled the lord's name again.

"Sesshomaru! Are you all right?! I am so sorry about that!"

"What's you name again?"

"What's my name! After all of this time you still don't know my name?!"

"Heh. I was just asking I don't need to know anyway." Kagome calmed down and sat back down and faced the opposite way.

"My name is Kagome."

Sesshomaru just looked away from her as he caught her name, it was so familiar.

"You know... I am getting tired... I am going to sleep..." Kagome lay on the cold grass and slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into her dreamland.

"_NO! Father! I won't allow you to kill him! He... hasn't done anything to you!"_

"_He hasn't done anything to me? What about his idiotic father, Inutashio?!"_

"_That is different! Lord Inutashio is another person and he is another person!"_

"_Heh, you dare call his father a Lord!"_

"_He does own the Western Lands!"_

_Sesshomaru looked at the girl and tried to calm her down so the three of them could have a peaceful agreement._

"_You are my daughter and you live under my roof! You will obey what I say!"_

"_NO!" _

_The Lord raised his hand and was about to hit his daughter in the face for talking back to him. _

"_You will stop this nonsense, Hikaru." The Lady walked out from her seat and stood before her husband/mate. _

"_Tsunami! Stay out of this!" _

"_I am the Lady of this land and I have a right to speak when I want to." _

"_Father! Why do you have to do this?! Lord Inutashio is your problem, not mine!"_

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome kept on tossing and turning in her sleep. He had felt bad for just leaving the girl on just leaving her to sleep on the cold grass.

He went over to her and took off the top part of his kimono and folded it up to make a pillow for her. She had responded to the warmth of the kimono and clutched onto it for more of its warmth. Sesshomaru felt the cold breeze and shivered a bit. He walked to the nearest tree and pretended to sleep.

As the morning rays were starting to shine, Kagome woke up slowly and opened her beautiful eyes. The first thing that she saw was a half naked demon lord sitting against a tree seemingly to be sleeping. Kagome blushed red as she looked at his muscular chest.

'Wow he is so handsome... WAIT HOLD IT! Did I just say that?' Kagome was shattered from her thoughts when she heard a loud crash. Kagome looked around and their she saw a woman lying on the ground almost on her deathbed. Kagome looked up to the sky and saw a girl laughing her head off. She ran over to the woman who had suddenly fallen from the sky.

The woman's face was messed up; it had a whole bunch of bruises. The woman opened her eyes and turned as she thought that was the girl that was trying to kill her.

"P-please... don't hurt me anymore..."

"I am not going to hurt you, I am here to help you." Kagome said gently as the woman started to face her.

The girl that was laughing her head off observed what was happening and she slowly flew down.

"You! What are you doing? You are interfering!"

"What has this young woman done to you that has infuriated you?"

"That is not of your business." The girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aren't you that demon, Kasami?"

"How the hell do you know?"

"I have heard stories of how you just pick on lowly demons and you try to kill them when they have done nothing wrong... such as the demon lord right here." Kagome said pointing to Sesshomaru who was now wide-awake.

"Hmp. Well now you know, so now it is your time to die!" Kasami ran towards Kagome who was ready to fight. She pulled back her arm and her weapon appeared.

"W-what is this?! Who are you, no one can do that but an elite demon!"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi!"

"Shut up! I didn't ask what your name was! I asked what you were!"

"You know I can't really answer that question of yours..." Kagome fired the arrow and it went straight towards Kasami's heart.

"Y-you I know who you are! That face! Y-you are-." Kasami was cut off instantly as she struck in the heart by the arrow.

"Awe, shit! I could have known who I was! Damnmit! I always have to kill the ones that know who I really am! Shit!" Kagome threw her bow on the ground, which disappeared when it hit the grass.

"Good move, stupid ass." Sesshomaru said as he put on his kimono.

"Oh shut up, dumb ass! You could have helped me and help me realize that she could have known who I was!"

"Shut up, it was your own fault anyway."

"Whatever." Kagome turned around and kneeled on one knee to help the wounded woman.

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah... I think I will be fine." The woman tried to sit up by Kagome wouldn't allow her to.

"So...what is your name?"

"Taki... the sorcerer that works for Lady Mina...and yours...?"

"Kagome and this is the jackass Sesshomaru."

"Nice to meet you two. Are you two bounded to each other...?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I mean... are you two in love and are mates...?"

"NO!" Kagome and Sesshomaru said together.

"Really?! Then why are you here in this land?"

"What do you mean, wench?"

"I mean... this is the land of Lord Shimisu and Lady Mina. They have the power of love. This is the land where demons that are already mated come this land to reveal their true feelings of love to each other. And if one of them are lying to each other and just wanted to get into the other's pants... then surely their mating mark will disappear. But since... you two are not mated or anything... you two can not leave these lands... until you two have fallen for each other... but of course I will tell you a secret since you did save my life... the Lord and Lady can never really tell if two demons that come to this land by accident are in love... so you can just pretend to be in love and you can leave!"

Kagome just looked dumbfounded at Taki.

"We will not pretend to be in love with each other." Sesshomaru said.

"Then, Miss Kagome, try to jump up to the sky and try to leave." Kagome did as she was told and when she got to the top, a barrier formed and threw her back down.

"What?" Kagome caught herself and landed on the ground.

"See... I told you, you are two are not mated... this land knows... it revolves around the true power of love... its kind of scary..." Taki said as she chuckled.

"What are you doing out here, out of the Lord and Lady's quarters? You are their sorcerer, right?" Sesshomaru asked, as he didn't want to hear anything about love anymore.

"I... was going to see... Lady Mina's sister... for she was sick... and soon as I knew it I was attacked by that Kasami!"

Kagome stayed quiet and was in a train of thought. Thinking how she would get herself out of this mess. She got out of Kouga and his brother Hisaki's plot to make her their mate, so there must be a way to get out of this mess too, right?

'How did we get summoned to this land... if Sesshomaru... was suppose to know his way around this part of Lord Shimisu... then why did we stumble across this land...? There must be a reason why we came here... could this be a clue to my past?' Kagome was so deep in thought that she had not noticed that Taki and Sesshomaru were leaving to the Lord and Lady's castle.

"So, anyway... you are the Lord of the Western Lands? Yes?"

"Correct..."

"Oh... well I thank you for escorting me back to Lord Shimisu."

"I am only escorting you back to the castle... because I need to go back to my lands... I need to patrol them. Shimisu, of course will let me go... as for that girl..."

"Oh no! He will not let Miss Kagome go... he only can let one of you go... and it is most likely you... for you are the lord... I guess she must wait until... her true love comes and live with her for eternity..."

"Well, that sucks for her."

Taki looked back at the hot springs and noticed that Kagome was gone and nowhere in sight.

"Umm... Lord Sesshomaru... where is your companion... Miss Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked back and he also did not see Kagome nor did he smell her scent.

"Miss Kagome! Where have you gone?"

The two of them walked back to the spot to see if she was still there. But there was no sign of her.

"Where do you think she could have gone...? I mean... her scent should be around here... but I can't seem to pick the scent up..." Taki sniffed around and sniffed but there was no sign of Kagome.

"Don't bother sniffing her scent out, she has the power to hide it... like I do."

"Really?! Only Lords, Ladies, and powerful demons can only do that... is she some sort of person that has great honor...?"

"I am not really sure... she is on a quest to find that out."

"Oh..." Taki turned around and right in front of her was a butterfly demon.

"Taki, what are you doing around here, in this part of the forest... you know how dangerous it is out here, especially if you are a demon who works for the Lord." The demon said as he grabbed Taki into a tight embrace.

"Please... Big Brother Kaijin... I am okay. The question is what are you doing around here?"

"I have come to find my wife little sister."

"Oh, well... Lady Mina had sent me out to go heal her sister... for she was really sick... WAIT one moment! What is your wife doing around here?"

"She ran away again... I don't know what her problem is." The two were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"OH! My apologies, big brother Kaijin, this is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands..."

Kaijin instantly kneeled on one knee and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Please, my Lord... my apologies for ignoring you."

"Don't worry about it."

"My question is... what are you doing here?" Kaijin asked.

Taki soon explained everything that had happened to her and how she met Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I see... so where is this Miss Kagome...?"

"We are not sure... we want to find her so that I can try to talk the in letting them go..."

"Oh, well I am sorry Taki... but I cannot help you right now... I have to find my wife... she can be such a pain sometimes... I don't know why I chose her to be my mate..." Kaijin rubbed his head and soon took flight into the sky.

"Well... it's getting kind of late... do you want to look for her in the morning, Lord Sesshomaru." The two turned their heads when they heard a rustle in the bushes and Kagome stepped out, her hair was all wet and her clothes were all clean.

"Miss Kagome! Where have you been?"

"In the hot springs... well... I kind of fell in and my clothes got soaking wet... so I just decided to catch up to you two later... and I took a bath..."

"Oh... well come on Miss Kagome... I am going to try to talk the Lord and Lady to let you leave and that you two don't have to love each other! Come!" Taki grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand and the two were running towards the castle with Sesshomaru following in close range.

"Miss Taki, we did not expect you back so soon!" One of the guards said.

"Oh... well let's just say it was mission failed... but is Lady Mina and Lord Shimisu in or are they still at the meeting for the upcoming ball?"

"They will be returning shortly... the meeting is over in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, please send one of the servants up to my quarters when they have returned, I must speak to them, oh and can you send one of the guards to Lady Kiki's village and give this to her. This potion should surely cure her." Taki rose out her palm and a purple bottle appeared.

"Thank you, Taki." The guard ran off to the watchtower to give the potion to one of the other guards.

"Please, come on in, I will lead you two to my quarters... for all of the rest are being cleaned out for the upcoming ball for each of Lord and Ladies... their families... it is such a busy time. Well come on, shall we go?" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru just followed, as he was really annoyed at this whole mess that he has got himself into.

As they reached Taki's doors, she turned around and had warned them how messy it was.

"Look, I have been working on a cure for Lady Kiki... and so... my room is a bit trashed... so please be careful where you step... and don't fall for there is a lot of broken glass everywhere... heh... I kind of got frustrated..." Taki opened the door and she was correct, her room was trashed with papers everywhere as well as broken glass.

"You really do live like a pig, it really fits your chararcter, you do dress sloppy.." Sesshomaru stated.

Taki pouted and walked off to her desk.

"I was in a hurry to get the potion to Lady Kiki!"

Kagome looked around the room and she noticed a picture that was tilted on one of the walls, she stepped over all of the papers and took the picture off of the wall. She was so mesmerized by the picture that something from her past came back to her that the picture held.

_A little girl about the age of four, climbed onto one of the seats and she stood jumping up and down._

"_Honey! Stop that! You are going to break father's favorite chair."_

"_Yes, mommy." The little girl climbed off the chair and into her mother's lap._

"_Mommy, I love your hair so much, when can mine be like yours?"_

"_Soon, sweetie." The woman brushed her daughter's hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail._

"_Mommy is it true... that you are the daughter of the Lord of the waters?"_

"_Yes... that is why my name is Tsunami... meaning water..."_

"_Do you miss it?"_

"_Of course I do... I miss being near the waters... but I still love it here, with your father and of course you, the one that brightens my day everyday."_

"_That's nice."_

"Miss Kagome! Are you all right? The Lord and Lady have returned, don't you want to go see them?"

"W-what...?" Kagome rubbed her head and placed the picture back down, every time she had one of those visions... she would never be able to see the faces of the people, only their bodies... she could only hear them...

"I am sorry... I just... this picture... who is this...?"

"Oh! I thought I told Kaijin's wife to throw that away. That is Lady Mina's best friend... it was a while ago... well it was before I came to work here... so I really don't remember her name... but don't you want to go see the Lord and Lady?"

"Y-yes." Kagome and Sesshomaru followed Taki down the same halls and soon they were lead into a huge room, which was the ballroom. There stood a woman with long hair that fell to the floor with a very long red kimono and a man with black long hair who was in armor just like Sesshomaru.

"Greetings, milord and milady."

"Taki, I have heard that you have failed your mission to get your potion to my sister, I am very disappointed in you... if you can explain why you weren't able to, then I will reduce your punishment level." Mina said sternly to the young demon bowing in front of her.

"My apologies... milady... for as I was traveling through the forests to Lady Kiki's village when I was suddenly ambushed by a demon that goes by the name of Kasami... at first... she wanted to rob me of my potions and money, then soon as I knew it she was beating me up... I was on the verge of death, milady... but these two strangers helped me, mostly Miss Kagome here." Taki pointed to a figure that was now bowing low as well as the young demon lord. Mina and Shimisu looked at the two suspiciously for they were sure they had seen the two from somewhere before.

"What are you names." Shimisu stated as he walked over to Kagome first.

"My name... is Kagome Higurashi, milord." Shimisu took Kagome's chin and raised it up so that he could get a better look at her.

"Have I met you somewhere before?"

"No... I do not think so..."

"And you, what is your name."

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

"Is that you, Sesshomaru? Really?" Mina said as she ran over to him and captured him in a tight embrace.

'He's really good with the ladies.' Kagome thought as she just looked at the two.

"Yeah..."

"I haven't seen you in such a long time! Have you found a mate yet?!"

"No... I haven't found one yet..."

"So, Sesshomaru, where have you been lately? You have not attended any of our balls that we invited you to. We were disappointed that you didn't come..."

"I had some personal businesses, Shimisu... I am sorry."

"Oh, do not worry about it, we were just wondering why you haven't come to any of our balls." Mina explained as she lead Sesshomaru into another room so that the three of the could talk and catch up about things that were happening.

Kagome stepped back and whispered something in Taki's ear.

"I will be right back... I need air... something is wrong..."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Well, no thanks... but you can tell me where the garden is... I need to be by something that is beautiful to think things over..."

"Oh, sure. But it is a long way... from here, are you sure you don't want me to come with you? It is kind of a complicated place to find... because of all of these halls."

"No... just tell me and I will remember it."

"All right... go down this corridor turn to the right follow the path of pictures and find the one that has a picture of Lady Mina and then make a left, then you should follow the blue carpet, don't follow the red one or that will lead you to a dead end. Then you go straight down until you meet a scroll that is in the color of gold, then read the first spell on top and that should open a door that is on your right. Keep to your left and then you should meet a clear door and there is your destination. Are you sure you got all of that?"

"Yep." Taki looked at Kagome suspiciously, not believing that she got all of that.

"Don't worry I got it." Kagome touched her forehead where her crescent mark was and a purple light appeared and all of the directions that Taki had said appeared right in front of her, the corridors, pictures, and the big scroll. Taki's eyes widened in amazement.

"Is this correct?"

"Y-yeah... h-how did you do that?"

"Magic." Kagome simply said as she walked down the corridors to the garden.

'This palace is so complicated...' Kagome thought as she walked down the hall where a whole bunch of pictures were.

Well I hope that was long... not really sure... I am sorry... I couldn't update... But please review!


	10. Can't Escape From The Lord & Lady

Hello everyone! I hope all of you are having a fantastic day! Well let's start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Sesshoumarugrl- Well, to answer your question, he does not really get the memories but he remembers certain things about Kagome in later chapters! Thank you for reviewing!

Golden-Eyed-Girl- Thank you soo much for reviewing!

sesshoukagome4ever- Thanks so much! Glad you like it!

Crying-Moon-Angel-Of-Hell- Thank you for reading and reviewing!

brenda – Thanks for reading and reviewing!

darkness slayer chik- Thank you soo much for reviewing! Really appreciate it!

stoictimer- Don't worry, I will be sure to develop him! Thank you soo much for your support!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow- LOL! Hey thanks for your idea, I think I used it in this chapter! Thanks sooo much for helping me out!

azn-modern-miko- Thanks for reading!

Kirei Baka Kasumi- Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Katsume18- Thanks! I hope this one was long enough for you! Hehe!

Kagamoesiun- Thanks for your support!

storywriter10791- Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Chapter 10: Can't Escape From The Lord And Lady

Kagome found the garden and she marveled at its beauty. She walked over to a cherry blossom tree and sat down under it.

"This is so beautiful... it's so calm and peaceful here..." Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against the tree breathing calmly.

"_What has happened here?!" A woman yelled as she walked into the ballroom. The little girl turned around and hid behind the older boy in front of her._

"_N-nothing... Nami..." The little girl replied. _

"_And you, demon boy, what has happened to this room? Did that stupid idiot do this?" Nami said._

_The boy didn't answer but just stood sternly in front of the older woman, looking at her with cold eyes._

"_Oh, so you are no going to answer to me, the head maid of this household? Is that how it is going to be? I shall tell the Lord and the Lady that you were here, Sesshomaru. Surely they will punish you, perhaps you shall die in the process." Nami laughed as she left the ballroom to the Lord's quarters._

"_I'm sorry... come on, my father won't find you if he can't smell you." The girl grabbed a hold of the boy's hand and the two zoomed out of the castle._

"_Stay right here." The girl turned around and the castle door shut. A black light appeared as she blew on the white powder on her palm. She took out her other potion and another light appeared._

"_There, this should hold them off until you get safely home. GO!" The girl ran back inside the castle and the door shut right in front of the demon boy; he ran like the wind back to his home._

Kagome looked around as she opened her eyes.

'Why do I always... see these visions...? I... never know who the people are... and that name... Sesshomaru... could it be the one that I know now...? Nah it couldn't be.'

Kagome jerked when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she turned around she was face to face with none other than Sesshomaru. She blushed deep red as she was so mesmerized by his golden eyes.

"Taki wants to see you. She has some busy that she wants to talk to you about... she has already talked to me about it... and I guess I have to agree with her." Sesshomaru held out his hand and Kagome took it as he led her to Taki's quarters.

"Thanks... for taking me here." But when Kagome turned around, Sesshomaru had already been walking down the hall.

'Am... I falling... NO! I am just losing my head right now!' Sesshomaru thought as he scolded himself for thinking about love.

Kagome knocked on Taki's door a few times before Taki actually answered the door; she was dressed nicely in a dark red gown while her hair was up in a bun with a little net on the back.

"Kagome! Where have you been?! I looked in the garden for you... and I thought you were there... but no one was there, so I thought that you might have gotten lost... I was soo scared... but Sesshomaru assured me that he was going to find you, and now here you are!" Taki hugged her new friend and pulled her inside the room.

"What did you want me to talk to you about...? Is it something important that Sesshomaru could not tell me, Taki? Is it something bad, have I done something to hurt the Lord and Lady in a way?"

"Kagome, calm down, do not worry... nothing has happened except... well... how do I put this... Lady Mina is very happy that Sesshomaru came to her lands... but remember how I told you that this land revolves around love? Well, when you and Sesshomaru landed and passed the barrier... the spell is stuck on you two... and for some certain reason... they cannot remove the spell that has been placed on you two... Lady Mina and Lord Shimisu agreed that they can bend the rules a bit to help out an old friend... so they decided to let Sesshomaru go... but when he tried to leave... the barrier pushed him back down..."

"Oh... so am I going to be stuck here forever? Well until I find my love...?" Kagome looked down at her hands that were folded across her lap and gave a loud and heavy sigh.

"Oh, but Lady Mina and I have figured out a plan... well a way that true lovers reveal their love is that they must show it to the world. Well, since tonight is the pre-ball... the ball where only the Lords and Ladies are allowed to and tomorrows ball is their families can come along... well anyway, we figure that if you two want to leave this land, then you can pretend to be lovers! Isn't that a great idea?"

Kagome looked wide-eyed at Taki, no way was she going to pretend to in love with that dog demon! She despised his guts and loathes over his beauty... and yet was it all true...?

"Did he really agree to this?"

"What do you mean, he?"

"Sesshomaru told me that he agreed to this plan... why?"

"Well he does want to get out of these lands... he wants to go home, Kagome... and I presume you want to go back on your journey... this is the only way that might work... please try it, Kagome..." Taki looked at Kagome with puppy eyes that couldn't be resisted.

"Fine... I will do it." Taki clapped her hands and dragged Kagome out of her room to another room that was right across. Taki closed the door and locked it.

"W-what are you doing, T-taki...?"

"I get to do the things that I could never do to my little sister... who has passed on... but milady has asked me to dress you up like one of the princesses in the other lands... milady has no daughters... only sons... but they have moved on..."

"B-but I am not that pretty... there is really no need..."

"What are you talking about?! You are the most beautiful... creature that has landed on this earth, don't say that Kagome..."

"Thank you, Taki." Kagome looked over to the bed and she saw three traditional kimonos, two formal gowns, three nightdresses, and five pairs of sleeping clothes.

"Oh, Lady Mina thought that you would be staying here for the whole entire party which lasts for about a week or less... I have forgotten but it's really fun and by then, the spell will probably ware off and you can leave."

"What do I have to wear tonight?"

"Tonight is tradition, all of the Lords and Ladies must wear kimonos... and since you are very lucky that Sesshomaru is a Lord, he can attend this ball, plus everyone knows him, so you might have to stay here a little less time! See, it all works out!"

"Do I get to choose, which one I get to wear?" Kagome blushed as she asked, for she had never really seen real silk in her life before, she had only worn the cotton kinds, for she lived in a poor village.

"Yep."

Kagome looked at the first one; it was plain white with cherry blossoms decorated all over, the second one was dark blue with stars decorated all over, and finally the third was black with red blossoms that only covered the sleeves and the bottom half of the kimono. Each kimono had a transparent shawl that matched the color of the kimono.

"WOW! They are all so beautiful!"

"You have never seen something like this before...? I thought you were of nobility..."

"Nope... all I know is that I am from a small human village... I never seen anything like this before, Taki. They are so pretty."

"Then... how come you hold so much power...?"

"To tell you the truth... I really don't know... I don't know my past... at all." Kagome said in a sad tone.

"Oh, I am so sorry that I asked."

"Oh, don't worry about it... I am over it..." Kagome giggled as she picked the one that she liked the most.

"That one is going to really show your personality. You will look great in it." Kagome went behind a sliding room and changed into the kimono.

"Kagome, are you finished?" Kagome walked out from behind the sliding door and there stood Kagome, the most beautiful creature that Taki had ever laid eyes on.

"Wow! You look amazing; I bet you all of the ladies would be jealous of you for making their husbands look at you all night."

"Thank you..."

Taki led Kagome to a seat that was right in front of a mirror, she pulled out a few ribbons and some make up made from the flowers and herbs of the castle's gardens. Taki took Kagome's long hair and brushed it so it even silkier than before. She pulled it back into a low half ponytail while some of Kagome's bangs fell in front of her face.

"Would you like some of Lady Mina's make up?" Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and nodded a no.

"It's okay... I wouldn't want to hide my marks." Taki giggled and left the room, but before she closed the door to go change into her kimono, she told Kagome where to go within the next half hour.

"Kagome, please go down to the ballroom within the next half hour, the ball is starting in an hour, but the Lady wants to look you over."

"All right." Kagome took one last look at herself and she left the room towards the ballroom. The only person that she saw was the Lady herself.

"L-lady Mina..." The lady looked at Kagome and was stunned and jealous at the same time.

"Oh, Kagome... is it?"

"Yes..."

"Well, you look very pretty in that kimono. Well, has Taki told you of the plan?"

"Yes, she has."

Lady Mina walked over to the table and she gave Kagome a sad look but there was anger in her eyes also. She motioned to Kagome to sit down right next to her. She sat down and laid her down on the table.

"Have you known Sesshomaru in a past life?"

"I don't... remember."

"Well... that's strange, a girl who doesn't even know her past. My best friend... hmm... I seem to have forgotten her name... it has been such a long time when I last saw her... that is so strange, I have never forgotten her name before... but now I seem to have forgotten." Lady Mina tried to remember but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

"Kagome... do you like Sesshomaru?"

"I... no."

"Oh, let me tell you something, after this week I do not want to see you traveling with him anymore, you got it? I hate every girl that throws themselves at his feet."

"I am not throwing myself at him! How could you say that?! The only way that would make you say that is you must have been in love with him in your past, that is why you are always bitter to every woman in this household! He never loved you back, that is why you are so cold to every woman that travels with him." Kagome yelled back as she got up and was about to leave the ballroom.

"Do you dare talk back to me? I am the Lady of this land and I can execute you and take away your life!"

"Please don't threaten me, the only way that you can execute me is permission from your husband, you have no rights because when you married him, you had no power because you are weaker than him, so you obviously cannot defeat him, that is why you have no rights to make certain orders." Kagome was about to leave when Mina threw a sword from under the table at her, Kagome turned around and her eyes were black and stared blankly at Mina. Kagome dodged the sword and tackled Mina to ground. Mina screamed wildly and she tried to kick Kagome, but couldn't for she was too weak without her husband.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Mina yelled.

As Sesshomaru was walking by the ballroom, he heard all of the screaming and all he saw was Kagome on top of Mina with a sword in her hand.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Mina screamed again and was suddenly relieved when she smelled Sesshomaru's scent in the air.

"Kagome!" Taki yelled as she entered the room when she heard Lady Mina's scream of help.

"Do not waste you breath on calling out to her name, she can't even hear you."

"What has happened to her, Sesshomaru?!"

"She has transformed..."

"W-why?"

"The only way that she can transform is when she full of anger and rage. She can't even control it, she doesn't know what she is doing."

"How do you stop her?"

"I am not quiet... sure..."

"What?! You have been traveling with her and you don't know how to transform her back?! Do something before she kills milady!"

Sesshomaru whispered something into her ear when he had kneeled down right in front of Kagome.

"_I love you... my angel."_

Kagome was so close into killing Mina when she suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"_He isn't worth your time, my daughter! Why do you like him so much? I can offer you other demon guys to you."_

"_Why do you hate him so much?"_

"_You, are the daughter of me so you will obey what I say to you!"_

"_I am fourteen and I can do anything on my own now! Don't tell me what to do!"_

_The lord was so angry with his daughter, she had hated him and he knew it very well. _

"_Do not talk back to me! Is that what your mother and I taught you?!"_

_The little girl was angry right now and all of a sudden something in her body took over. Her eyes turned a different color and they stared at the lord evilly._

"_What is wrong with you?!"_

When Kagome had woken up, she was in a room that she had never seen before; her memory was so vague that she couldn't remember what happened and why she was in this strange room. Kagome sat up and looked around for anyone and she caught the scent of the person she knew ever sense her journey began.

"It's about time you woke up." The voice said.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Just an hour, the ball started already... thanks..."

"For what?"

"For getting me out of the first hour of the ball." Kagome blushed at what the lord was saying; he was actually thanking her.

"Well... shall we pretend to be in love?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up to Kagome.

"Wait, how is my hair?"

"Its... fine."

"Okay, I am ready to go... _my prince in shining armor." The little girl laughed as she walked into the ballroom with the man that she fell in love with._

Kagome felt a little headache when that memory came into her mind.

'That was... really strange.'

"Hey, your dressed like me... but you have moons on your sleeves. We are matching!" Kagome explained.

"It seems that we both like the same type of clothes."

The two walked down the hall and something overcame Kagome, she grabbed onto the lord's arm and she hooked her arm with him. Sesshomaru felt hot when she did that but he didn't push her away... for he felt comfortable being with her.

"Welcome, Miss Kagome... Lord Sesshomaru." Taki said as she opened the door for the two of them.

Everyone turned their heads when they saw Sesshomaru and Kagome enter. Every man stared at Kagome and every woman stared at Sesshomaru.

Mina sat in her throne and just stared at the picture in front of her, she was so angry with what Sesshomaru said to her... and it broke her heart when he said that line to Kagome.

Flashback

"Mina! What did you say to her?!" Sesshomaru asked enraged, as he knew Mina would always make fun and make the girls feel bad of the way they looked; it happened every time when he brought some girls in the past.

"I didn't say anything to her." Mina turned away and stood up.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and squeezed it hard.

"OUCH!"

"The only way she could turn this way if she was really angry at something."

"Is it true... what you said?"

"What?"

"What you said to her, is it true?"

"No."

"Then, how did you know that was going to stop her?!"

"I don't know, you did tell her that she was ugly, didn't you?"

"No... I told her... to keep away from you."

"Mina. We have been through this many times you have a mate already... I am sorry... but I don't love you..." Sesshomaru kneeled down and picked Kagome off of the ground and headed towards the room that he was assigned to.

"I am going to be late... I will be watching over her, don't mind me when I come in and if you tell the lord what happened I will tell him what you did to his servant friend." Mina panicked... and she just ran off to her room.

End of Flashback

"Lords and Ladies! Please welcome Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru and his Mistress Kagome!" Taki yelled to get everyone's attention. Every woman was either jealous or adored Kagome as she walked past them.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she felt a sharp pain in her chest, she collapsed into his arms and fell unconscious.

'This place has brought me nothing but trouble...' Kagome thought as she blacked out.

Everyone gasped as they saw the young girl in Sesshomaru's arms. He rushed her out of the ballroom and placed her on his bed. She lay still on the bed with no movement.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and it was Taki who gave an apologetic look at him.

"What is it, Taki?"

"Well... I kind have miscalculated... how many guests there were going to be... and I forgot to give Kagome a separate room... and well all of the rooms are occupied... so you two will be sharing a room for about a week or so... is that all right."

"Yeah... whatever." Sesshomaru closed the door on Taki's face as he felt a headache coming. He leapt out onto the balcony and went to sit in the tree that was closest to the room. As the night went on, the ball was coming to an end and everyone retired to his or her rooms.

When the clocks stroke midnight a little bell went off and Kagome's eyes shot open, but they weren't their normal color... they were black, the thing was that they held love. She sat up and looked around the room for any sign of the demon lord. Kagome walked over to the balcony and there she saw Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully.

"My love, I remember." Kagome stepped onto the railing of the balcony but she slipped and fell before she could reach Sesshomaru. When she was about to hit the floor, black wings sprouted and they flew her back up to the balcony. She closed the space between them and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. Only one person witnessed this as they were walking out to see if everyone really had gone to bed. He looked up and stared at her beauty.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly and looked into black eyes. He was in shock that she was kissing him. He pushed her away lightly and he saw her full from with her black wings, she was no longer dressed in the kimono but in a short skirt with a low cut sleeved shirt that went down to her elbows and belly button.

"W-what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as stood up and jumped back over to the balcony.

"You don't remember?" Kagome said coldly as she turned to face the moon.

"Remember what?"

Kagome eyes welled up with tears and she jumped off of the balcony and flying to the castle's sacred garden. Once she got there she leaned against her favorite tree, and she sat there crying.

'Why am I crying? Why are my eyes filled with tears?' Kagome thought as she transformed back to her original self.

She wiped the last remaining tears and soon sleep overcame her, she slept through the night in the garden with a certain someone watching over her.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was confused at everything that was happening. SHE had kissed him!

'Why is this happening to me? She said that I didn't remember... remember what though? What is she talking about?' Sesshomaru was too confused to stay in the room, so he decided to go take flight into the night sky.

The Next Day

Kagome slowly awoke to the morning rays that shined on her, she smelled something different in the garden, and it was someone's scent. She sat up and observed the garden when she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

"My, if it isn't Mistress Kagome." The man said as he walked out of the bushes.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long at all... I just wanted to see my garden when I saw your sleeping form, so I did not want to disturb you."

"Well... I am sorry that I am sleeping in your garden, Lord Shimisu."

"Do not worry about. Now will you join us for breakfast after you wash up?"

"No... thanks... I am not very hungry this morning."

"Then, I shall show you the hot springs so you can freshen up."

"No... I can find my way, please do go eat your breakfast."

The lord looked at Kagome and slammed her against the door and started kissing her. Kagome kicked him but it was no use.

"LET GO OF ME, BASTARD!"

"You are so beautiful, Kagome! I shall have you as mine!"

YAY! another chapter done! Love it if you reveiwed my story! It makes me feel a lot better that some people out there really do find my fanfic interesting! BYE for now!


	11. The Past Is Catching Up

Hello readers and reviewers! Well I finally got this chapter up… well I tried to make it long… Shall we start?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagamoesiun- Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Golden-Eyed-Girl- Thanks sooo much for your support!

Kirei Baka Kasumi- Hehe sorry for the cliffie there!

Candycorn Anime- Thank you soo much for supporting me!

azn-modern-miko- Thank you!

darkness slayer chik-Thank you to you too!

Kagome21- Glad you like it!

stoictimer- Sorry, I know I know lacking lots of Sesshomaru! Still trying to work on it! Hehe! Well I am glad you like!

Ra- Thanks for your support!

Lady Mystic Saria- Thanks for reading!

zoemoon- Thank you!

Well I hope that all readers and reviewers have a HAPPY THANKSGVING!

Chapter 11: The Past Is Catching Up

Kagome was disgusted at how the lord was acting. She kept on fighting him until her dark form took over and pushed him off of her. The lord was pushed all of the to the other side of the garden. Kagome walked slowly up to him and took out her sword that had appeared out of thin air.

"W-what is happening? W-where did you get that sword, a woman shouldn't have a sword with her."

Kagome looked at Shimisu and gave an evil smirk as she was about to strike the sword down on him, but Taki who had been walking down to the garden to call for her master stopped her.

"Kagome, what is happening to you?!" Taki tried to take the sword away from Kagome, but she was too weak.

"You lack in strength." Kagome said as she punched Taki to the ground and stepped on her stomach. Taki screamed in pain as she struggled to get lose from Kagome's foot. Soon none other than Mina ran into the garden, but before she knew it, two arrows were shot at her kimono and she hung at the entrance of the garden.

"What is going on here?!" Shimisu yelled as she was trying to get up from the ground.

Kagome jumped off of Taki and she kicked Shimisu in the chest. All three of them were left in the garden while Kagome left to go seek out the other Lords and Ladies. She laughed on the way out, which made everyone, fear her.

Kagome kept on walking down the hall when she had noticed that there were no sign of anyone around. She knew something was up so she walked into her room and saw all of the Lords ready to fight her.

"Do not waste you time, idiots." A cold voice said behind all of the lords.

All of them turned around to see Sesshomaru sitting on the balcony.

"She almost killed our lady the other night!" One of them shouted.

"Yes, we cannot have her roaming this castle if she is here to kill the Lord and Lady of this land!" Another shouted.

"Shut up, will you?"

"What do you expect us to do then, Sesshomaru?!" The same one shouted.

"I don't know, just don't make her angry."

"We can lock her up." Shimisu said as he dragged himself behind Kagome. He grabbed her arm and latched a chain that she could not even break with her power.

"Having trouble? These chains will hold you and we will execute you this evening for almost killing Mina, Taki, and I." Shimisu grabbed onto the other end of the chains and dragged her away before Sesshomaru could reach her and all of the lords stopped him.

Kagome was locked up in a cellar, but she was still in her dark form. Her eyes stared at the guard who was supposed to stand watch. The guard was getting the creeps for she just kept looking at his every movement.

"Are you going to look at me all day…?" The guard asked as he really starting to get scared of her, but Kagome didn't answer him but just kept on looking at him.

As time pasted, Shimisu came in and told the guard to leave so he could have a little talk with the girl. The guard had nodded and left, Kagome stopped staring at him and she started to stare at Shimisu, but her eyes held anger and wanting to kill him but the chains would give her a shock if she moved.

"You, do you really dare to try to kill me?" Kagome didn't answer.

"Look, I will make you a deal, Kagome. If you become my mate, then I will spare your life and you shall rule these lands with Mina and I. You will become the second mistress of this land. What do you say?"

"You disgust me. You expect me to mate with you so you can have my power that I hold. You are such a disgrace to this land that you own."

Shimisu was insulted that he left the prison and sent the guard back in.

At Sunset

Kagome was brought out into the setting sun, everyone was shocked as she was back in her original form, and she knew nothing of the execution. She was really confused when she found herself in chains that hurt every time she moved.

"What are you all doing?!" Kagome yelled as they tied her tightly around a special tree.

"You are going to die today." One of the guards said.

"What?!" Kagome was now stuck to a tree that sucked her deeper within the barks and Kagome slowly couldn't breathe.

"Mina, pour on the potion that will make this tree suck her soul and spirit leaving her a body full of flesh." Shimisu ordered.

Kagome screamed but the potion that was poured onto her did not work and no souls escape from her body for she was still moving and wriggling in the tub. Everyone watched in amazement at how this young girl was not dying.

"W-what is happening?" Mina asked as she dropped the bottle and backed away from the tree.

Sesshomaru came up from behind and saw Kagome strapped to the tree with a black aura surrounding her. Taki watched in terror at what was happening to the young girl. She had to try to stop this execution.

"_NO! Do not call out my name! Do not call it!" _Kagome's soul yelled, as her soul knew Sesshomaru was near. She now knew what was going to happen… for this has happened before… somewhere… in her past… in another place…

Sesshomaru pushed everyone aside and he ran up to the tree where he saw Kagome's eyes turn to bloodshot red.

"Kagome…"

"_NO!" _The skies turned gray and everyone was frightened as it was such a beautiful sunset that had turned into a gray sky. The tree that had held was now shaking trying to release itself from the ground. Mina stepped back in horror as she saw black wings sprout; this was the first time that they were solid and not fainted like always. Kagome pushed herself slowly from the tree and she was finally free; ready to kill anything in her path.

"_What has happened to you, sweetie?!" Tsunami yelled in horror as she saw her daughter grow wings from her back and her eyes blood red._

_The little girl laughed maniacally as she ran up to her father and pulled out her sword. Tsunami made a barrier around her mate and the girl went flying across the room._

"_Tsunami! What has happened to our daughter?!"_

"…_I … don't know…"_

"_Tsunami!" Hikaru yelled as the girl laughed when she got up from the ground._

'_This couldn't be… she has inherited… oh no!' Tsunami thought as she tried to wake the girl out of the trance._

"_HONEY! WAKE UP!" Kagome just stared at the lady and gave her a contemptuous snort and stood her ground._

"_What is it? Do you know what is causing this?"_

"_Y-yes… I am afraid… I do remember… this line has not been pasted down for over one thousand years…" Tsunami started to tremble, as she couldn't bear to tell what was passed down to her daughter._

"_Go on, Tsunami… she is just standing there…" Hikaru stated as he saw his daughter staring at him._

"_Long Long ago… since you know that I am from the waters… my family was attacked by a demon that had greater powers than all of our people combined…we were in a war for almost twenty years… my great great grandmother… decided to create a demon… more like an elite… the thing was… she used our bloodline… yes, that elite demon was able to defeat the demon… but this elite demon was only to kill for my family… but as hundreds of years passed… my eldest brother… had the most strangest powers… just like that elite demon back then…"_

"Kagome!" An old woman yelled. Kagome glanced down from where she was flying and stared at the old woman.

"It is no, use… sister Kaede…" Kikyo said as she approached all of the demons.

Kagome started laughing maniacally while her sword was now in its sheath right beside her hip.

"None of you will escape from me, every single one of you will die under my hands." Suddenly something came flying at Kagome, but she cut the rock in half. Kagome stood face to face with Inuyasha who had just arrived.

"So, you are the one that brought me to this land, you wanted to make me fall in love with your older brother, because…" Kagome felt her head thumping as the memory played inside her head again.

"_Tsunami… please tell the rest." Hikaru begged, as he knew that his girl wouldn't do any harm for she was now listening intently._

"_He… had been killed right away when my father saw what was going to happen… my eldest brother didn't even know how to control it… so he never knew what he was doing. He knew that my eldest brother was going to go on a killing campaign just like the elite demon did…" _

Kagome came back to reality when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"What?! How do you know that?"

"Because you remember who I am since you have gotten a better look of what I really look like when you saw me. You think that I am the girl in the past, but am I really? Or am I just a reincarnation of her?" Kagome smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Inuyasha yelled as he was confused by her words.

"You don't understand? My soul does not even know that I exist in this world, it does not know who I am, my body is lifeless… it does not know anything… while my spirit lingers this Feudal Era. It cannot find my body and soul. Even I don't know how I lost my spirit… it is either that I died… or something happened…"

Sesshomaru suddenly recognized the figure above him, it was the girl in his past, but something was missing from her, her warmth and smile. This was the cold and dark side of her.

"Then who are you? Who is this person that knows everything about this girl named Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Me? I am this lifeless body's dark side, I did not leave this body along with the spirit, and I stayed here in this body because I wanted to know my past along with this body's mind…" Kagome looked down at her hands and then to Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she came down and stood a few feet away from him.

Sesshomaru felt a sudden desire to hold her in a tight embrace when a memory popped into his head.

"_Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Lady Tsuki asked her sixteen-year-old son as she saw him sneaking out the back._

"_No where… just looking around." _

"_Looking around in a small crack in wall?"_

_Sesshomaru stood up and ran up to his mother. He sat by her side and poured tea for the two of them._

"_Thank you, Sesshomaru."_

"_Mom…what is it like… to be in love?"_

"_Why?" Tsuki asked as she smiled at her son's question. She knew what he was up to._

"_Well… there is this girl…"_

"_Is she someone I would know? Like is she the daughter of Lady Tsunami…?"_

"_Yeah…" Sesshomaru sighed and looked over at the window when he saw birds flying around._

"_I think you will know when the time comes, Sesshomaru. Believe me, you will know what is love and what's not… it could just be a childish infatuation. Tsunami is a good friend of mine, Sesshomaru, we were raised together and… when the day both of us married… it was the day… that everything turned around… into a dreadful… time…"_

"_What do you mean everything turned around? Mom tell me, I want to know, please."_

"_Sesshomaru…" Tsuki started to tear up and she held onto her son._

"_I am from the waters… Tsunami… she was the one that took me in when I had lost my family... Sesshomaru… but after I took your father as my mate… we never spoke to each other again, she never wrote to me or even came to visit me, she despises me… for a reason that I do not know of." Sesshomaru felt sorry for his mother, but he wasn't the kind of guy to feel sorry, he was known to be the cold-blooded son. He stood up and left the castle leaving his mother._

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and saw the fire in them; the desire to kill everything. She took a step back and flew up to the sky reaching for the stars. Inuyasha stared at her actions and he ran below her.

"Kagome! Come down here so we can talk!"

"Don't even try, idiot. She will not listen to you." Sesshomaru said as his cloud formed under his feet.

Kagome floated in the air when she saw Sesshomaru coming towards her.

"What do you want?"

Sesshomaru felt a headache coming on; he started to rub his head when a memory flashed into his head again.

"_Sesshomaru, please watch your half brother, your father and I are going out… for a little talk…" Tsuki said as she walked out of the door. Sesshomaru stared at the little half demon that huddled in the corner nearest to the door._

_Inuyasha looked at his half brother's eyes and turned away immediately when Sesshomaru neared. _

"_Look, I don't like you, I will never like, you are not my brother and you will never be. I hate you and when you grow up, your life is going to be shortened. Stay there until your mother comes back from the village." Sesshomaru turned and left the room with only Inuyasha crying into his kimono._

'_I hate him so much.' Sesshomaru thought as he ran into his room._

"_Sesshomaru!" A soft voice called from below. The girl was sitting in a small garden that Sesshomaru had planted just for "her."_

'_Its her!' Sesshomaru thought and he raced over to the balcony and jumped off landing softly on the ground._

"_I thought you were never going to come!" The girl said, but when she looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder, she saw a small boy, just about eleven years old._

"_Who's that?" The girl asked as she pointed to the little boy._

"_I thought I told you to just stay in that corner until your human mother came home." Sesshomaru said coldly, frightening the boy._

"_I-I got scared… in that cold room."_

_Sesshomaru walked over slowly and grabbed the boy's kimono and his claws glowed green, dripping poison onto the grass. The girl watched in horror, she had to do something. She ran over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his arm lightly._

"_Please, he is just scared." The girl said gently as she was making Sesshomaru slowly put the boy down._

"_Hello. What's your name?" The girl asked as she kneeled on one knee._

_The boy looked as Sesshomaru if he could speak to this girl. Sesshomaru slowly pulled his finger across his neck. Inuyasha was frightened again. The girl kicked Sesshomaru in the knee and he beamed at the laughing girl._

"_Don't worry about him, he isn't going to anything to you, if he does, just tell me." _

"_M-my name is… I-I-Iuyasha."_

"_Awe that is such a cute name."_

"_M-may I ask what your name is?"_

"_Well… my mother doesn't like me giving out names to strangers, so you can just call me Tsuna." Sesshomaru looked at the girl suspiciously for knew well what the girl's name was._

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for a while, he had been dazed for a while now.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" When Sesshomaru didn't answer, Kagome just looked away and she was disappointed to see that everyone was gone; they had left for the castle for protection.

'Great… oh well I will find them later, they can't hide forever.'

Sesshomaru had an idea that might find all of these missing memories that had been missing from his past; everything was piecing itself together slowly as he got to know more of this girl named Kagome.

"Tsuna." Sesshomaru said simply. Kagome turned around and faced Sesshomaru.

"What did you just say?"

"I said Tsuna." Kagome's heart pounded slightly. She clutched onto her chest as the pounding in her heart quickened...

Well I am going to stop it there! Well I hope all of you have a fantastic Thanksgiving! Bye for now!


	12. Slowly Remembering

Sorry for the delay… really busy right now, I know I know… super short. But I promise the next one will be long! Sorry have to skip the ceremony, but I thank every single one of you! I LOVE YOU ALL and thanks for the SUPPORT EVERYONE!

Chapter 12: Slowly Remembering

"Did you just call me… Tsuna?" Kagome asked as she had known that name from somewhere before. Inuyasha heard the name and he knew he had also known that name when he was just a little kid.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"Why the hell did you just call me Tsuna when my name is Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, do you remember that name or not?" Sesshomaru said ignoring Kagome's question.

"Y-yeah… I heard it when I was little… but that was the only time that I had ever heard it… but I am not sure where I have heard it from…"

"Have you heard it… Kagome?" Inuyasha asked dumbly as he did not know where Sesshomaru was going with this.

"No…" Kagome touched her forehead and there right in the middle was the crescent that faced upwards.

"Shut up, you idiot." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"_Mother… please don't ever leave me… I love you, please don't do this to me… please don't!" The little girl yelled as her mother grabbed a bottle from the shelf._

"_I… am so…sorry… Kagome." Tsunami chanted a spell and the castle turned blue indicating that Tsunami had casted a spell. Everyone had been ready for this dreadful day…_

"That… girl… was me..?" Kagome said to herself as she rubbed her pounding head. She had been getting so many memories ever since she had started her journey. Well actually ever since she turned nineteen. Kagome reached up to touch the little shell dangling from her neck that had suddenly appeared. A black light stopped her from touching it, so she instantly put her hand down.

Sesshomaru looked a Kagome with a straight face as he knew that she had just remembered something. He walked closer to Kagome jumped as his very touch on her arm.

"How… can this be…? I was the girl from all of those memories…"

As Sesshomaru felt touched Kagome's arm, he felt another of his memories coming back to him.

"_So, how is it going to be… Sesshomaru? I want to know… how is it going to be… for you and me?" The girl asked._

"_Well…when we grow up, we are going to get married and you shall be my bride and ruler of the Western Lands along with me… we have many little pups in our household… and we will raise our sons to be great leaders… and raise our daughters to be graceful and respected by all people just like you." The girl blushed and leaned her head onto his shoulder and the two of them watched the stars come out into the sky._

"How is it going to be…" Kagome said slowly as she watched Sesshomaru walk away rubbing his temples.

"What did you just say?"

"I said how is it going to be… if I ever find my spirit…" Kagome said slowly afraid that she had said something offending.

Sesshomaru came closer to her face and felt her heart racing, he could hear it loudly drumming in his ears.

"Kagome. Wake up." A mysterious voice said.

Kagome's eyes shot up and everything around her disappeared she was now in a place where it seemed so familiar to her. All of the trees and the fresh cherry blossoms beginning to bloom. She felt the soft grass on her ankles as the wind blew lightly. She saw a little girl running towards one of the cherry blossom trees.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" The lady turned around and she smiled at the little girl running towards her.

"So, what did you find this time?"

"I found a shell."

"Oh, let me see." The lady took the shell from the girl's hand. It was pink on the outside and white on the inside.

"This is very beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"I found near father's little vegetable garden."

'I wonder why this is lying around. I thought I had stashed all of my shells from my home in a safe place in the palace… only Hikaru would know where they are… unless… he wanted… his daughter… to have a part of my father's home with her…' The lady smiled and was glad that her husband wanted their daughter to have a part of the oceans with her.

"Here, let's make a necklace out of this and you can wear it anytime you want because this is from my lands… in the oceans… they are very common there, but very rare here… now you have something that you can connect with your grandfather with who is from the Kagayaki Kage Oceans… I know the name sounds weird… but that is were I am from... and from this small little shell… you are always going to be with your grandfather."

The little girl smiled and walked with her mom into the castle. Kagome tried to call out to them, but her voice did not come out, nothing came out. She decided to run after them and find out where she was. When Kagome had reached the two that were now sitting at the entrance of the castle, she reached out to them, but her hands only went through their bodies. She was like a ghost to them… no one could see or feel her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Kagome curled into a ball and slowly she turned into dust and was back into the real world where everything was calm and she was alive again.

"W-what… just happened…?" Kagome rubbed her head and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You just saw you past." A voice in her head said.

"What?!"

"That was you, you idiot. Didn't you see the resemblance?"

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am you lost soul… I am trying to remember the past for you, why you lost you spirit in the first place."

Kagome started to shake her head and opened her bright eyes; she was now staring at the demon lord right in his eyes. She had turned back to normal and her wings were gone.

"I-I want to get… out of this land… I want to see my mother from the oceans… I want to see her… the oceans." Kagome explained as she knew that Sesshomaru would somehow understand what she was trying to tell him.

"But… there are many oceans in Japan… Kagome… what oceans are you talking about…?"

Kagome shook her head and fell in Sesshomaru's shoulder crying like a little baby. Sesshomaru could smell how sad and angry Kagome was. She cried harder for she was trying to find her past, but everything got into her way… now she knew that she has a dark form… she felt it when she was yelling, she felt another person taking over.

"I-I don't know… I don't know!" Kagome yelled as she hugged Sesshomaru tighter. Sesshomaru felt his heart race when Kagome hugged him tighter, but he felt really comfortable in her arms.

"Just think." Kikyo, Kaede, and Inuyasha stared at the two wondering what they were talking about. The three had felt something that made them realize that Kagome had been connected to their past somehow.

"I…" Kagome wiped her tears away thought about the little girl and her mom.

"Kaga…yaki Ka…ge…" Kagome said slowly; trying to get every word correct, so Sesshomaru could understand her.

"What?"

Kagome repeated the words in her head over and over.

'This… name can be a key to my past… it may have the answer… to all of my questions!'

"Kagayaki Kage Oceans!" Kagome yelled brightly. But as she looked up at Sesshomaru, she knew that he was confused.

"The Kagayaki Kage Oceans? Those oceans… don't exist… well, I don't know where they are…"

Kagome looked up in shock.

'How could this be, he was the Lord of the Western Land, shouldn't he know every place there is in Japan…?'

"How… could you not know where the Kagayaki Kage Oceans are…?" Sesshomaru searched through his mind but nothing about the Kagayaki Oceans.

"I… am never going to find my home… my past will forever be lost…" Kagome cried harder wetting the lord's kimono.

"What was that you said?" Kaede asked.

"Kagayaki Kage Oceans." Kagome replied softly but Kaede could still hear it and thought about the name.

"The Shining Shadow Oceans… that is kind of a weird name, don't you think…?" Inuyasha said as he translated it to the others.

"We know what it means, you dumbass." Kikyo cursed as she walked closer to where Kaede was standing.

"Do… you know where it is, Kaede?" Kagome asked as she stood up and got out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Those are the hidden oceans, Kagome… no one would know about those oceans… only demons of royalty would know… Sesshomaru why don't you know… for Kikyo and I used to work there for the lady…"

"I-I don't understand why I don't know the Kagayaki Oceans…" Sesshomaru said rubbing his head.

"Well… is that where you want to go, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he inched towards her.

"Yes… that is where I want to go…"

"All right then, we can leave this land and search for the oceans…" Kikyo said.

Kagome shook her head furiously.

"I can't… this is the land of love… I cannot leave until I have found my true love…" Kaede smirked at Kagome's explanation for she knew that there must have been something that Kagome and Sesshomaru shared in the past.

"Just try to leave… Kikyo, Inuyasha, and I shall stay behind… for none of us have anyone that loves us dearly… but you do."

"What are you talking about, Kaede." Kagome asked confused at the old woman's words.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who gave her a confused look.

"Just go on." Kaede urged.

Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru and she took one leap up to the sky breaking the barrier. She was amazed as she landed back down to the ground.

"See… you can leave… for someone loves you a lot… and plus this land recognizes you."

"How can it recognize me?"

"Your past is catching up to you." Kaede said as she pushed Kagome towards Sesshomaru so the two can go search for the oceans.

"Where can we look first?" Kagome asked brightly taking Sesshomaru's hands into her own.

"Start looking North."

Sorry that was sooo short, been studying for "after holiday exams" I don't know what the point of that is… I mean who gives exams after Thanksgiving break?! Well bye for now!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** **Anime Role Playing Forum! So PLEASE join! It would make MysticInuLuver soo happy! ****( I will also it on my fanfic profile so you can just click on it! Not sure why it won't paste here...)**


	13. Everything HE Knows

Thanks so much for reviewing… well some of you people… did everyone lose interest in my story… because I am thinking about stopping it right here… Well thanks to:

Lucky-Faerie005- Thanks for reading and supporting me

Sesshomarolover- Thanks for reading my story and making me soo happy with your reviews!

azn-modern-miko- Thanks for your review

Chapter 13: Everything **HE** Knows

Kagome grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's hand and leaped up to the sky passing through the barrier. Inuyasha soon followed but was blasted back down.

"What the hell!" He yelled into Kikyo's face which made her angry and she smacked him on the face.

"I have told you already, Inuyasha… your love for Kikyo is gone… so you cannot get out of this land, and you said it yourself that you would do anything to find Kagome again… as it seems you must know Kagome from your past, that is why you have strange feelings for her, don't you? She was the only one that accepted you for who you are and you knew that in your heart. Even Kikyo did not match up to the love that Kagome has given you." Kikyo pouted and walked away when she heard what her elder sister was telling this half-breed.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered softly hoping she didn't hear but unfortunately she did hear him.

"What is it? Am I holding your hand to tight? We can walk now… if you want, it has been a long time and we are almost halfway to the Northern boarders…" Kagome landed down onto the ground softly and walked ahead of Sesshomaru.

'This is really awkward traveling with him… I mean the guy doesn't even talk…' Kagome thought as she patted her kimono from the dirt that had gotten onto it when they landed.

"Sesshomaru, look?!" Kagome pointed to the sea and there was a strange color to it… the ocean was pure white so you could see the bottom of it, it was filled with beautiful cherry blossoms that had fallen from a huge tree right next to it. But there was a look to it that made it have a shadow from the sun although it was such a beautiful ocean. Kagome looked up to the castle that rested on the water; it was highly advanced than the land of Lord Shimisu and Lady Mina.

"What? I don't see anything."

"What do you mean? It's right there!" Kagome pointed to the direction where Sesshomaru only could see a wide area of blue ocean.

"I just see an ocean, Kagome."

'Hmm… how come I can see it and Sesshomaru can't…' Kagome thought hard and remembered the words that Kaede had said earlier to her.

"_Only demons of royalty would know." _

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and ran towards the open sea, when she reached the shore; she took off her shoes and kimono which made Sesshomaru start feeling hot. Kagome only wore white pants that went up to her knees and a white tank top.

"Come on! I will show you this castle." Sesshomaru was confused but stayed on the shore just watching Kagome. But suddenly arrows came flying at the two, even though Sesshomaru couldn't see them he had heard them coming towards the two. He pushed Kagome into the water for cover and he soon saw a castle coming into his sight.

"The Kagayaki Kage Oceans." Sesshomaru said as he was remembering where the oceans were suddenly.

"What? Where did those arrows come from?" Kagome said as she stood up.

"That castle, was that the one you were talking about?"

"Yeah…"

"Here, put this on, we are going to take a little visit." Sesshomaru said as he smirked and flexed his claws.

Kagome felt scared a little at the demon lord for it was kind of freaky when he smirked, but he looked perfect when he smirked. She took the piece of clothing that Sesshomaru had given her. It was a robe that was colored black and it was a bit big for her.

"Don't ask, I got it from Kaede before we left… she said just in case you don't get cold… on our journey…"

"Oh." The two soon were running on the water at great speed, that the water didn't even move one bit. More arrows had been fired at the two, but they all missed.

The two landed at the entrance and knocked out two guards that were standing watch. They reached to the guard tower and soon all of the guards were knocked unconscious.

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?!" An old man yelled as he came face to face with Kagome and Sesshomaru. He stared at them for a long time like he knew them somewhere.

Kagome broke the silence by walking up to the old man and bowing low.

"I am sorry for this misunderstanding… the two of us has come here for some answers to our questions…."

"What? Who are you?"

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome… and this is Lord Sesshomaru from the Western Lands." The old man was stunned at the girl's name.

"Repeat your name…"

"Higurashi, Kagome…"

"I am Lord Taiyou… this is the hidden oceans… how did you find it?"

"To tell you the truth… I really don't know… I saw a castle in the ocean… so I just wanted to see if… the Lord here can answer my questions…."

"Well, what would you like to ask?"

"Does Lady Tsunami live here?" Kagome asked but she smelled salt from the man's face; he was crying.

"I wish she does, she is my daughter… I do not know where she is now… I don't remember what she looks like… I don't remember who she married… I don't remember where I have put her pictures… one day I wake up not knowing who she is… and her picture in the castle dining room has disappeared… the only reason why I know that she is my daughter because of our head maid… Kaede…" The lord cried harder and it hurt Kagome so much to see him crying for a person he doesn't even know.

"I-I am sorry, that I asked…" Kagome turned around on her heels and walked toward the caste entrance.

"If you ever find a woman named Tsunami… please tell her to come home."

Kagome didn't answer but just walked out into the ocean. She threw the robe off and was about to jump in the water when a pair of strong hands grabbed her around the waist.

"You are not thinking of suicide, are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I am… I am not going to find any part of my past… so what is the use of living Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome, please don't say those things."

Kagome got out of his grasp and ran across the ocean just like the way the two came to the castle in the first place. Sesshomaru soon followed and Lord Taiyou just watched the two leaving his oceans.

"They… remind me of…" The Lord said but snapped out of his thoughts and went back to resume his meeting with some of the other Lords.

Kagome kept on running; she didn't have a clue where she was going to. She wanted to run forever.

'I am never going to find my way home… anymore.' Kagome suddenly ran into someone or something.

"Excuse me, I am sorry."

"Kagome?" The boy asked.

"Who… are you?"

"It's… me, Shippou… and Rin…"

"Huh?"

Kagome looked up at the fox demon and the human girl.

"Who are you?"

"Shippou… you don't remember, Kagome?"

"We are you friends… we are from Sango's village, remember?" Rin asked.

"No… I have never seen you in my whole life… how would I know you?"

"Kagome… we met a long time ago… you were the one that was lost and couldn't find your way home, so we brought you to Sango's village and you stayed there with us for three days, then Rin and I left to go get married since our parents did not allow us to…"

Kagome was confused at the boy that was about her age talking about. She didn't understand what he was telling her, she never met them before, and she only knew Sango and Miroku were her only true friends. She didn't remember the name Shippou Rin before.

"Kagome, did you erase from your memories?"

"No… I don't know you so please get out of my way."

Kagome pushed the two when she smelled Sesshomaru catching up to her. But Shippou grabbed her by the arm.

"KAGOME! You have to remember us!"

Kagome stared at Shippou and twisted his arm slowly and the pain started to inflict on Shippou.

"I said get out of my way. YOU ARE IN MY WAY!" Kagome yelled as Shippou screamed in terror as his arm was almost breaking. Kagome let go and thrusted Shippou to the other side of the forest and ran off leaving Rin stunned and scared to death.

Kagome started running down the pathway and fled from the scene before Sesshomaru came.

Sesshomaru took one glance at the two and sped off following Kagome's scent that was entwined through the forest.

Kagome had saw the pathway ending and forming into a cliff, Kagome didn't want to see Sesshomaru's face anymore and she was so ashamed of what had just happened.

Kagome ran to the cliff and leaped off of the cliff dived into the flowing river. Kagome saw the river come closer and closer to her face when all of a sudden time stopped… she was frozen in the depths of time. She blinked and saw the water not moving. Kagome moved her body and touched the water, it felt how water felt but she didn't sink through.

"What… is this?"

Kagome walked across the river and made it to the piece of land that lay on the other side of the river. Soon enough everything was unfrozen and the river started to flow again.

"Why…?"

"You fool thought you were going to kill yourself? I don't think so, as long as I, your soul is still in your body, no way am I allowing you to kill yourself, I want to find my past too, so don't go ruining it. I can feel it, you are close to home." Soon the voice faded and Kagome walked by a tree and sat down curling into a ball.

"Kagome? Why did you run off like that?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up to Kagome.

"I felt so ashamed, I thought that I had finally found it, but that old man didn't have a clue about what I was talking… about… stupid old man, doesn't even know who the hell his daughter is!" Kagome yelled as she threw her fist into the tree trunk causing it to collapse to the floor.

"Please, I think we are near the Eastern Lands, you ran pretty far… we ran all the way to the boarders of the Eastern Lands.

"What?!" Kagome's crescent started pulsing.

"We are in the Eastern Lands, this is the river that belongs to them. Look, down there is the Eastern Palace." Kagome looked up at the building and it frightened her for it seemed so familiar to her.

"Well, do you think that…"

"What, Sesshomaru?"

"Well, maybe this is your home, since your crescent always points East."

"Hmm…" Kagome stood up and started walking towards the palace, for something was calling her to it.

The two walked across the open field, the place was a mess, the grass had not been chopped down in ages.

"I wonder… what happened here, it looked so beautiful far away… but as we got closer, it seemed like a wreck… who owns these lands, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru felt his head and wasn't quite sure all of a sudden.

"Not… sure… I am sorry."

"You apologized? To me? In person?!" Kagome smiled and hugged Sesshomaru for she didn't know he had so many emotions. At this reaction, Sesshomaru started to blush making Kagome scream in delight.

"KAWAII!" Kagome screamed, but not to loud as to hurt Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

"Please… let's go." Sesshomaru let out a light sign and made a mental note not to blush in front of Kagome ever again.

"Well… look who's shy? Are you so embarrassed that I talk about your good looks? I mean, look what kind of guy has better hair than me?" Kagome mocked as she walked further ahead. Sesshomaru stood there, his face all red. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and ran up to him; he was frozen, not even moving a muscle. Kagome smiled and planted a kiss on his lips which made him turn even redder. Kagome soon was running off once again.

"He's soo cute!" Kagome said aloud until she bumped into someone.

"S-sorry…" Kagome said slowly as she locked gazes with a young man with black hair and icy blue eyes. He stared at Kagome for a very long time.

"W-who are you…?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"My name is Lord Hikaru, I am the Lord of this land." Hikaru looked up and saw Sesshomaru coming towards the two with his usual face on and not blushing anymore. He was more serious than ever.

"Kagome, do not talk to this man. We are on a journey to find your past and this is not the time to talk to strangers."

"What was your name?" The lord asked as he got closer to Kagome which made Sesshomaru get really angry.

"Kagome…" She didn't want to say her last name for he might do something to her for Kagome saw something within his eyes that actually frightened her.

"Hikaru!! Come in for supper!" A lady called from the palace.

Sesshomaru looked up instantly at the woman's voice and he suddenly knew who she was, he had seen a picture of her before… when his mother was alive, she showed him pictures of this lady from the Eastern Lands.

"Would you like to join us, Miss Kagome… Lord Sesshomaru?" The lord asked as he slowly took Kagome's hand into his and led her to the palace entrance. Sesshomaru followed closely behind. He knew who this man was too, but he just didn't have the heart to tell Kagome.

The lady was in a state of shock when she had seen Kagome; her heart was skipping beats of joy. This was her first time she had seen this girl in such a long time.

"H-h-hello… I am Lady Tsunami of the Eastern Lands… I am so sorry that you had to go through that… field of long grass… we haven't… had the time to cut… it, my husband and I have isolated ourselves." Kagome nodded indicating that she understood. Kagome still didn't even know who the two were.

"Umm… Miss Kagome, please take a seat in the dining room for my wife, Sesshomaru, and I need to chat about things…"

The lord led the two away into another room in the East wing of the castle.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" The lady yelled but not as loud as for Kagome to hear.

"She wanted to find her past." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Why did you bring her here of all places?!" Hikaru yelled.

"…"

"You knew what her past is! You just played dumb and went along with her! You knew the moment you laid your pretty eyes on her! You knew that she was our daughter! You knew everything, our story too of why we left her in the village of humans!" Tsunami yelled angrily.

Kagome had heard some of the yelling so she wanted to see what was going on, Kagome walked down the halls as fast as she could and stood outside the door listening.

"So, what if I know?" Tsunami grabbed Sesshomaru's hair and gave it a tug.

"Why? Why didn't that spell work on you? It worked on everyone except you!"

"Tsunami had placed a spell on Kagome so her spirit would leave her body! You know she has the dark side of that elite demon long ago. Tsunami took her spirit away and threw it away in this Feudal Era! That is why she doesn't know anything. The soul and spirit work as one and if one of them gets lost, the person usually dies, but you know what, Sesshomaru? Kagome didn't die! She is still living, with that dark elite side to her! That is why we had to erase everything from her mind, she could have killed us all, now since she has regained some of her memories back, and she can turn into that elite demon anytime she wants!" Hikaru yelled, startling Kagome. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

'How could he do this to me… he knew all along…' Kagome ran down the hall and out of the castle walls. She couldn't take it anymore… everyone was lying to her.

Thanks for reading... and yes a little dramatic there.... hehe... well please review! Thanks!


	14. My Revenge

HELLO EVERYONE! I am glad to be back and I tried to make this chapter extra long... but... well who knows, well hope everyone had great holidays! And THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!

**Chapter 14: My Revenge**

Kagome kept on running down the hall and hearing the same line over and over in her head. It repeated and breaking her heart slowly… the man that she fell in love… lied to her, the thing that would make anybody sad. Kagome came to a dojo and she went in and cried to herself.

"_You knew everything!"_

"What… was that? Did you hear it?" Tsunami asked as she walked to the door and smelled the scent of jasmine mixed in with tears.

"I presume that she heard." Sesshomaru said coldly as he walked out of the room but was stopped when Hikaru grabbed his arm.

"You will leave this palace and bring her along with you, she is not our daughter anymore, and you that… for a long time. Don't come back here anymore."

Tsunami grabbed her book and left the room before Hikaru showed all of his anger to Sesshomaru if he had refused to take Kagome with him.

But, Sesshomaru grabbed Tsunami by the wrist harshly and pulled her to face him eye to eye.

"W-what are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

"You don't care for her, do you?" Tsunami's eyes widened as she didn't know what to say to him.

"So, do you love her like your daughter before or do you fear her because she might kill you, yet you want to live forever. Why don't you go talk to your own flesh and blood, Tsunami?" Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and walked out of the room. Tsunami stood, still shocked at what he had asked her. No one had asked her that ever since she put a spell on her daughter.

"Tsunami?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't let his words get to you, we let go of our Kagome a while ago."

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's scent into the dojo and noticed that she had been crying. He cracked the door a little so he could see what she was doing inside. To his amazement he saw that she was wielding a sword and practicing with her moves. Kagome stood straight up when she smelled Sesshomaru near the door. She gave him a disgusted look as he came in.

"Leave." Kagome said flatly as she threw the sword to the ground making a small hole in the dojo. Sesshomaru did not move a muscle as the two stared at each other in silence.

"I told you to leave, why do you care anything about me anyways. Everything was a lie to me, everyone knew didn't they? Once I started to get back my memories… everyone got theirs back as well… but they were afraid to tell me that I was abandoned my very own parents. As for you, you knew all along… the moment you saw me, I bet you that all of your memories suddenly came back to you, you knew everything about me from our childhood till now." Kagome grabbed the sword from the ground and threw it towards Sesshomaru, but all he had had to do was just tilt his head to the side as the sword stuck dojo's sliding door.

"You want to fight? Then you got it." Sesshomaru grabbed the sword from behind him and Kagome took a sword from the rack; the two charged at each other and they fought for a while, dodging the other's attack.

"You will die under my hands! Landing all of your stupid lies on me!" Kagome screamed as she felt more tears running down her face.

"Why? Do you expect me to give you sympathy?"

"I hate you! You emotionless bastard! I shall take you to hell myself!"

"Have it your way, it will only end up as you in hell, stupid bitch."

Kagome wrinkled her face when you heard the words slowly coming out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

"You will pay for what you have said." Kagome jumped out of Sesshomaru's grasp and she laughed evilly as black wings started sprouting from her back. All of her clothes were white. Her eyes showed no sign of emotion yet they were her natural eyes not the cold blank ones.

"Thanks to you, I can turn like this when ever I am mad and filled with anger. I have more power than you will ever possess." Kagome flew up to the top of the dojo and her bow and arrows appeared. Sesshomaru didn't think that they would travel that fast but it traveled faster than the speed of light. The arrow had grazed Sesshomaru's cheek, gushes of blood started spilling out. His eyes narrowed and moved as fast as he could when he saw Kagome fire another arrow.

"Don't be a coward and start running away." Kagome flew down and punched the ground before Sesshomaru, but he jumped out of the way at the last moment. The castle shook a little, startling Tsunami who had been down the hall drinking tea.

She stood up and wanted to investigate what was going on in the dojo. As she neared the room she heard racks being broken, the walls shaking, and there were dents in some of the walls. When Tsunami was about to open the door, Sesshomaru came flying out of the room at her. She was crushed underneath all of Sesshomaru's weight. She pushed him off and looked at Kagome sternly.

"W-what? OH NO!" Tsunami looked in horror as she saw the black wings on the young girl's back.

Kagome smirked and walked up to the back wall. She did a black flip and pushed off the wall heading at full speed at Tsunami and Sesshomaru. As the two tried to get up, they saw Kagome flying at them with full speed, they saw Kagome spinning around at the last minute.

"Stop this at once!" Hikaru yelled as he ran to the two wounded ones. But as he was yelling an arrow shot at him right in the arm.

"Shut up, old man. You stay out of this. I will deal with you later." Kagome was close to Tsunami and Sesshomaru when something pierced her in the heart. She slowly came to the ground and clutched onto her heart as blood started spilling onto her hand. Memories were creeping back to her. Frightening her; everything was happening so fast.

"Why? Why did all of you betray me?! Leaving me abandoned on the roadside for me to die! You stabbed me in the shoulder! WHY?! I haven't done anything to you all? What have I done to make you anger with rage?" Kagome screamed as more blood spilled onto the carpet floor.

"K-kagome…" Tsunami stuttered as she stood up.

"What have I done?" Kagome cried, she saw blood everywhere; she was starting to feel faint.

"I… never killed anyone… did I?"

Tsunami turned on her heel and started walking away but she too felt a pain… of sadness inside. She suddenly felt a sword stab into her back.

"Die, bitch." Kagome looked up at Tsunami with a cold stare.

"I finally know, you were never my parents. My human parents are the ones that accept me for who I am. They never tried to abandon me or even try to kill me. They protected me. I don't care if they are just humans, but what you have done to me… made me realize that you never wanted me alive, you never loved me. Go to hell, bitch! Say hi to your husband, he will be joining you very soon." Kagome dug the sword deeper within Tsunami, making her fall to her knees.

"I will never die, I am immortal!" Tsunami screamed.

"You will go to HELL! You were the one that strapped to that sacred tree! Your potion didn't work! So you got rid of my spirit and left me on the roadside! No one knew I was the Princess of the Eastern Lands!"

Kagome twisted the sword and Tsunami fell to the ground; her body lifeless. Kagome faced Sesshomaru and gave him a deadly stare. Sesshomaru felt sorry for Kagome, he really didn't mean it to go this far… but this journey had made him realize he was in love with the girl that he first laid eyes on.

"Kagome! Stop this madness!" Hikaru yelled.

"You will join her in hell as well. You are going to die under my hands as well. You agreed to everything that Tsunami said, you adored her a bit too much, that you agreed to kill me, your very own flesh and blood. Now all that you have done, it is coming all back to you, let's say its karma." Kagome ran towards Hikaru; her claws ready to dig into his flesh.

He took out his sword ready to strike at his daughter. But he was too weak of old age. Kagome had the advantage since she was so much faster.

"K-kagome…" Hikaru tried to say as Kagome dug her claws deeper into his flesh. Sesshomaru stood there, watching the scene of death right in front of him. Kagome laughed evilly as she turned towards Sesshomaru.

"My whole life was a lie wasn't it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Correct. Do you want me to feel pity towards you? You all ready got your revenge against your parents, so what do you want now?"

"Kill you." The two were suddenly interrupted when two young demons came in. She was wearing all white and she had a mirror in her hand; following her was a much older demon who was wearing a white and red kimono.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! JAKEN SAID THAT YOUR WERE ON SOME KIND OF JOURNEY! WE LOOKED AT ALL THE LANDS AND THIS WAS THE LAST ONE!" The older demon yelled as she made her way through the castle.

"We have been attacked by the Lord of the Northern Lands! He is very angry at you milord. I am not sure what you have done, but he is raiding your castle at the moment that we speak! Look!" The younger one said as she stepped forward to show what was happening in her mirror.

Sesshomaru watched the mirror and there came a picture of his castle with the Lord of the Northern Lands fighting off his very own army.

"Kagura, Kanna. I want you two to stay here and keep this lady out of my way." Sesshomaru said to his loyal servants.

"Yes, milord!" The two said as they stared harshly at Kagome who was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" Kagura demanded.

"The only way that Lord Sesshomaru would be attacked would be because he is such a bad Lord and does not know how to handle any situations. That is why Lord Yama would attack the castle."

"How dare you talk to our lord like that?" Kanna asked.

"He is an arrogant bastard who only tells lies. He never tells the truth to anyone, not even the person he trusts the most."

"That is not true." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yes it is. Now, I will kill you later on, I am going back home." Kagome turned and headed past Kagura and Kanna. But Kagura took out her sword that was by her side and swiped at Kagome's sleeve.

Kagome quickly grabbed a hold of Kagura's hand. She held hard and stared into Kagura's eyes.

"Never slice a princess's clothes, that is very improper to do. You are very disrespectful; you should know when you are up against royalty."

"W-what, there is no princess that lives here!"

"Yes, there is and that is me, Higurashi Kagome."

"W-what, but s-she died ages ago on the roadside."

"That is where you are wrong. I was taken in by humans and they raised me to the person I am today."

"So you are the princess of the Eastern Lands?" Kanna asked as she looked at Kagome admiringly.

"Yes, I am. You two should go back to your little war that you are having back home, that is your biggest concern at the moment." Kagome walked past the three and out of the door.

'Too many memories are held in this castle. There is only one way to rid of all of these memories; destroy the palace.'

"ALL OF YOU SHOULD GET OUT IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO DIE!" Kagome yelled coldly as everyone came out slowly.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagura asked but was ignored by Kagome.

Kagome raised her arms up and the bow and arrow appeared. But there was something different about this set; they were both red and orange not like the others which were always black and red. Kagome fired it and it separated into ten different arrows. The red and orange colors changed into fire arrows that struck the palace with great force; setting it on fire. Kagome turned around and didn't turn back to look at the burning castle which held her dead parents. Kagura, Kanna, and Sesshomaru watched as the palace was now on fire and burning to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is she really the Princess of the Eastern Lands? Is she really Higurashi Kagome, the lost child that never knew her past?" Kanna asked as she walked with her Lord back to Ah and Un.

"Yes… yes she is…"

"Why is she so depressed?" Kanna asked again.

"She… just found out everything about her past, wouldn't you be depressed if that happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew he was growing too soft; it was all because of her, Kagome who melted his heart long ago and melted his heart again.

"Shall we go, sire?" Kagura asked.

"Yes."

Once Sesshomaru got back to his lands, the fight was still going on. He was in shock to find that Inuyasha and Kikyo were there defending the castle.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here at my castle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We were just passing by and we saw that your castle was being attack, so we just decided to 'help' with your army."

"Y-you and Kikyo are back together?" Kagura asked as she knew about their relationship.

"Duh, what else, Kagura." Kikyo said sternly.

"Well are you three just going to stand there and just watch as your home is destroyed?" Inuyasha said as more and more demons came.

"Do you know what the cause of this is?" Kanna asked Inuyasha as she reflected one of the demon's attacks back at him; killing him as a result.

"I don't know… something about not replying to Lord Yama's request about some marriage and land combing… I don't know, well that's what I heard from Jaken who is hiding like a bitch in the castle."

"Oh…" Kanna said.

Sesshomaru fought off demons who were trying to destroy his home. He knew what the problem was. He had rejected Lord Yama's ugly daughter Saiyuki. Lord Yama always asked about the marriage and land combining. He guessed that this was over calling his daughter ugly and had no manners what so ever.

"Sesshomaru! I will cut your tongue out for calling my first daughter, Saiyuki ugly! She is a very beautiful young woman! You are still single and yet you have rejected every daughter that has been offered to you! You rejected Gin and Haru from the Southern Lands. You rejected my other four daughters Keiko, Mai, Nikki, and my youngest of them all, Noriko!"

"And your point is…" Sesshomaru said with a bored tone as he fought with Yama.

"You had seven daughters of high rank offered to you!"

"And… so…"

"What!! Then do you prefer dead women, such as that impudent Higurashi Kagome! She was a disgrace! She was not a blessed child! She was left to die on the roadside! How sad is that?!"

"How do you know she is dead?"

"How dare you defy a legend that is very much true?!"

"Do you, such an old demon still believe in legends?"

"Of course I do, because they are all true."

"Hmp, you are very childish, for believing such stories that are not even close to being true."

The two fought for quite a while and Sesshomaru was getting tired of this.

"Yama, do you wish to die like this and never see your five ugly daughters again?"

"Do not call them ugly!"

"But they are, so answer my question, would you like to die here or leave my lands at once?" Lord Yama was starting to get afraid now when he saw the deadly cold stare from Sesshomaru.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Yama backed up a bit and turned around.

"I shall leave… but I will come back."

"No, you will not show your face in my land ever again. Not even your five daughters and do not bother me on marriage because I do not intend to marry…"

"…" Lord Yama summoned his army and they all left the palace in such a miserable defeat.

"Milord, are you hurt?" Kanna asked as she ran up to her lord.

"No, I am fine, Kanna."

Kikyo and Inuyasha stood by a tree pretty far from the castle walls.

"I-I… suppose Kagome… didn't make it?" Kikyo said as she watched the castle.

"No. I think that she is very well still alive in this world, Kikyo."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know… just a feeling. I have a feeling that she went back to her home… in the human village."

"Why would she do that… everyone is human there and they all despise her."

"I don't think this time around they will hate her so much."

"Why?"

"Just think about it Kikyo, she almost killed them all last time… but now… since she is returning… they now know that she means a great deal to their village. She was the strongest out of all of them and plus she did most of the work for them, so they are at lost without her. So I think that this time around they will give so much gratitude towards her."

"Kagome… is a sweet girl… but it is just that dark side of her that frightens me…"

"Yea…"

"But, that is what is inside of her… and she can't part from it…"

Kikyo looked up to the setting sky.

"Shall we go now, Inuyasha?"

"Yea… let's take a little visit to our friend."

"Let's go."

"Hey, do you think your sister got out of that land that revolves around love?"

"Yep… she has, she broke through the barrier somehow… not sure how."

The two walked away from the palace walls of the Western Lands. There was blood splattered everywhere on the grass area. Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Kanna stood watching there home land. They were disgusted at the way it looked.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said coldly as he walked into the palace.

"Y-yes… milord."

"It was your entire fault that we got into this mess, JAKEN!" Kagura yelled but was stopped when Sesshomaru gave her a glare.

"Jaken, I thought that I had told you to take care of all of my plans while I was away from the palace walls."

"I-I did… sire… I did everything that you wanted me to do…" Jaken was really nervous now; he was in fear of his life.

"I can see that your face is fool of lies." Kanna said blankly.

"Kanna, show me what happened when I was away." Kanna obeyed what her master said and she reflected her mirror to show what had happened.

Sesshomaru watched with interest.

**Flashback**

"Jaken, have you looked over all of Lord Sesshomaru's documents?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, I have all ready done that; now do not bother me you wench!"

"You know that our Lord sent you a letter saying to take care of all his documents from all of the lords… excluding Lord Hikaru and Lady Tsunami."

"I told you I all ready too care of that!" Jaken turned around and started walking down the hall.

"Kanna, go check and see if there are any documents that have been unopened in Lord Sesshomaru's office.

"Yes, sister." Kanna walked up to the door and pushed it open. She saw piles and piles of papers stacked on one another.

"Kagura… Jaken has lied; he has not finished anything that is in master's office."

"Jaken is supposed to be the royal accountant who takes care of that stuff… we cannot take of that… we are only Lord Sesshomaru's royal advisors…"

"Yes… that is not our place… Jaken will surely feel master's wrath when he returns from his journey." Kanna lowered her mirror and looked up at her lord who grabbed Jaken by the head.

"Jaken, last time I thought you were my royal accountant who takes care of all those stuff while I was away. Did you not get the letter Kagura received?"

"M-milord, I can explain everything!"

"There is no need to explain, Jaken. I completely understand what you did." Jaken looked slowly up at his master got a grave look when he smirked.

"S-sire… I hope you accept my apologies."

"You need not apologize, Jaken."

"W-what…?"

"You are from here on banished from these lands; you did not fulfill your duties while I was gone… I now know that you are not responsible to do these kinds of jobs. Kargura will take your place as the royal accountant. And Kanna will be the first royal advisor."

"B-but."

"Go pack up and you shall leave in the morning, when the first light of the next day shall appear. Now go on and pack up." Jaken hurried away; sad and disowned.

Kagura turned away and wrote something on a scroll, she sent it away with a servant. Kagura smiled at her lord and bowed as she left the room. Kanna motioned her lord to lower his ear down for she was much shorter than he.

"What… is it Kanna?"

"My sister is very happy that you chose her to be the royal accountant."

"I hope that she is."

Kanna bowed low and left the room. As everyone left, Sesshomaru felt relieved but there was this pain inside his heart.

Kagome walked through the forest and watched the setting sun.

"Those… advisors… of Sesshomaru… they seem not very loyal. I have seen one of them somewhere before. She is…"

"Who are you talking to, my child?" An elderly voice asked.

"Kaede?!"

"Yes… it is I… Kagome…"

"What were yee talking about?"

"Well… I was just saying about how Sesshomaru's servants were not as loyal as he thinks they are… do you know them?" Kaede sat down next to Kagome.

"Of course I do… Kagura Hitani and Kanna Nami. They act like sisters… but they are truly not even related."

"I knew it!"

"Have you ever heard of the water princesses?"

"You mean… my mother… Tsunami?"

"Well… she was one of them along with Tsuki, Tai, and the eldest of them all, Yuni. She was said to be the favorite of Lord Taiyou. She was eldest of all the daughters. Lord Taiyou never really talked about his four daughters… for he was ashamed for not having at least one son. So of course, he still loved them and married them all off to high ranking places. But the last two were not married… Tsunami and Yuni."

"But… I heard that Tsuki isn't really Lord Taiyou's daughter…"

"Yes, she is not, she is actually Tsunami's best friend and Lord Taiyou took her in as his own. But that was the problem, when she grew up she married Tsunami's father's enemy… Lord Inutashio… so he disowned her and of course she was angry because of that… so one day she wanted to take some revenge…"

"Y-you mean…"

"Yes… she teamed up with two servants in her household, Kagura Hitani and Kanna Nami. She didn't want to be disowned! So she took some action. So Kagura and Kanna got close to Lord Taiyou as loyal servants. But the truth is… Kanna is the much sweeter one and she really didn't get in on the murders… she just followed Kagura for she had no family and no home."

Kagome took in interest and listened to the story.

"The first to go was the Lady of the Oceans."

"R-really?"

"Yes… she is the one to get killed first.

"Hmm… but only Kagura did it…"

"Very true… Kanna, had nothing to do with it… there was no trace of her… when the murder was committed, she had been out in the village, shopping…"

"Then, it was soon, Tai… and then Yuni… only Tsunami was left… Tsuki couldn't order Kagura to kill her because Tsunami was the one that brought Tuski into her own home… I think that is where you have heard of Kanna and Kagura… through all of the killings…"

"Yeah… I think you are right." Kagome looked up into the sky.

"Kaede… do you think I am a bad person…?"

"NO! Why would you say that my child?"

"… I killed my parents… they said that I am not their daughter at all…"

"K-kagome… you were the one that did that?"

"Yes…"

"I thought… it was because the castle burned down…"

"No…"

"Kagome… in my opinion… I think there was a better way to have solved it… but what is done… is done… do not let it get to you child… just move on and never look back…" Kagome began to cry; everything was happening too fast for her.

"By… the way… Kaede… how did you get out of those lands? Aren't you supposed to be in love… or something?"

"Well… I broke the barrier… it took me days to gather up all my energy to create such a powerful sacred arrow…"

"Wow that is wonderful! You have so much power!"

"Not as much power as you have… you could have broken the barrier with your dark powers…"

Kagome looked away. "Kaede… do… you think Kagura is planning something… like… a murder?"

"… I do… not know what to say… child…"

Well thats it for now... until then... BYE! Please review!!


End file.
